Por Que Todas Nós Amamos Draco Malfoy
by Rafinha M
Summary: O que você faria para animar um marido em crise? Ainda mais se o seu marido fosse Draco Malfoy. Com certeza, você precisaria de uma ajuda, não? Então pq não pedir ajuda a todas as mulheres que fazem parte da vida dele? É o que Gina fará.
1. Grande Idéia

_**N/B: **Ai Deus, é um prazer betar essa fic! Quer um bom motivo? É uma fic sua (já começa por ai, rsrs)! Eu amo a DM e amo a OQNVS, mas a PQTNADM é UM MARCO na sua carreira, é uma fic de comédia! Poxa, uma comédia! Tin-tin! _

_De lado minhas carambolagens, vamos à crise do Draco quarentão! _

**Disclaimer:** Isso é necessário? Ók, todos os personagens como tudo que se relaciona a Mundo Mágico pertencem a Jk. Rowling, A Bloomsbury, A Warner...e Todo esse povo que fica rico as custas dos fãs...Mas como eu DOMINAR o mundo todos serão meus!

**I - A Grande Idéia **

Faltava uma semana! Não pôde deixar de pensar, havia um tempo que a situação havia chegado a esse ponto. Sua mãe avisara, mas ela não deu ouvidos, agora era tarde para mudar de idéia. Riu com esse pensamento. Como uma mulher em sã consciência poderia reclamar da vida que Virgínia levava? Mas como ela não era nenhum pouco sã... Ele mesmo dizia isso.

O seu desespero todo começou há um mês. Era esse o tempo em que sua filha havia voltado do colégio, com uma não tão boa novidade, segundo o pai da própria. Ela estava namorando. Se fosse pela Virgínia não teria problemas, mas quanto a ele...

Draco nunca se conformaria com a idéia que a sua _filhinha_ estava namorando! Nunca! Ainda mais sendo com o inimigo da família... Isso era demais para o seu coração! Sophie sempre fora apegada ao pai, mas depois que crescera... As coisas haviam mudado, e Draco ficava pensando, será que com a Gina também foi assim? Afinal ela também namorava um inimigo da família, no caso ele mesmo. Sabia que tinha que ser mais flexível, mas via sua filha como uma criança. Até pó que ela só tinha dezesseis anos! Um bebe ainda, sua mente completou... Apesar de que, nessa idade, ele e Virgínia já pensavam em casar. Merlin! Ao menos isso, ela ainda não havia cogitado...

Sophie era linda. Como todos os quatro filhos que ele havia tido com a sua ruivinha.

O primogênito nasceu um ano após o casamento, Edward. Nome de príncipe, e feições de príncipe. Parecia demais com Draco, apesar de seus olhos serem mais puxados para o azul. Era mais calmo, e muito apegado a mãe.

Ele deixava a maioria das mulheres a sua volta, aos suspiros... Um corpo já bem definido, devido aos seus 18 anos de idade e, muita prática de quadribol. Jogava como a mãe, ou seja, muito bem. Sophie nasceu dois anos depois, puxara totalmente a Narcisa Malfoy, os cabelos platinados caiam como os da avó paterna. O olhar superior, os gestos finos e até mesmo o jeito de falar, andar, comer... O orgulho da vovó!

Os gêmeos nasceram bem depois, devido a uma... noite de brigas, é claro que houve reconciliação, nove meses depois tiveram a prova. Nasceram Alexander e Rachel, ambos parecido com a mãe, exceto pelos olhos. Os de Lex era cinza como os de Rachel, mas ele não chegava a ser loiro platinado como o pai, nem ruivo como a mãe. Os cabelos eram mais dourados. Ambos tinham quatro anos.

A vida deles seis era tranqüila, apesar das inúmeras brigas que seus pais tinham. As crises de ciúmes de Draco, apesar de Gina não ficar atrás, sempre implicava com as secretárias ou jornalistas que apareciam no escritório dele. Mas as crianças entendiam que eles se amavam. Mas tudo mudou...

Não eles não deixaram de ser amar, nem tampouco descobriram amor em outro alguém... O Problema foi a volta de Sophie para casa. Ela tinha uma notícia para dar, mas como era uma boa aluna, pensaram que era mais um prêmio ou algo assim... Mas não fora isso...

Ela estava namorando James Potter, filho de Harry Potter.

Quando ela disse não houve nenhuma reação dos presentes... As crianças não entenderam e voltaram a brincar. Edward fechou os punhos e um ato muito parecido com o de Draco. Virgínia não sabia para onde ia ou que dizia. Na verdade, o que queria era gritar com a filha! Como ela pôde dizer isso, justo na frente dos homens mais ciumentos do mundo? Sabia que o seu marido tacaria tudo nas suas costas, com certeza alegaria que como ela, a filha também tem uma queda por Potters! Porém isso não aconteceu...

Draco foi para o quarto e se estirou na cama de casal, não quis nem ao menos conversar com o filho, Edward, que era o melhor amigo de Draco e vice-versa. Precisava ficar sozinho, respirar! Virgínia chegou logo após conversar com a filha, que já estava aos prantos. Com certeza pensando que o pai não a perdoaria...

Viu o loiro virar-se na cama em sua direção, se fosse em outra situação o acharia extremamente tentador... Mas não era hora. Sentiu um nó se formar na garganta quando o viu com o olhar perdido.

- Amor, o que foi? – ao ver que ele não responderia, sentou-se na cama e pegou na mão fria do marido. – Olha isso um dia iria acontecer, ela é tão linda e não há como negar o fato de que estamos envelhecendo... - disse calmamente esperando os gritos do marido, gritos que não vieram.

- Daqui a um mês mais ou menos é o meu aniversário. Farei 38 anos, sabe como isso é difícil para mim? Fico imaginando que daqui a um tempo ela não precisará de mim. Ela vai gostar de um homem, mesmo que não seja o Pottynho, o fato é que serei um a mais para ela. Só de pensar nisso eu... – completou com um suspiro. Já sentado na cama de cabeça baixa.

- Ela não vai esquecer de você, sabe por quê?- perguntou a ruiva sorrindo fracamente. Ele meneou negativamente com a cabeça e, ela completou. - Porque ela te ama, como eu. - disse logo depois sendo beijada arrebatadoramente.

Agora ela tinha uma missão: provar ao marido que ele era um homem mais apaixonante do mundo.

E como? Bem todas as idéias a levaram colocar outras mulheres nisso. E se fosse o caso, ele morreria complexado, mas ela não o deixaria ao contato de outras, não mesmo! As idéias de Edward caminhavam para o mesmo rumo que as delas... Até que lendo as revistas antigas, viu uma coisa que a interessou. Estava em uma dessa revistas, uma matéria dizendo o porquê Draco havia sido escolhido pelo décimo ano consecutivo como o homem mais sexy do mundo bruxo. O título era "por que todas nós amamos Draco Malfoy". Leu a matéria e sentiu uma ponta de orgulho, afinal ela havia casado com ele. Agora havia tido uma idéia, faria novamente aquela matéria, mas agora quem a escreveria, seriam as mulheres da vida dele. Precisava de uma mãozinha.

Precisava de Narcisa Malfoy.

**-------------------------Final do Prólogo------------------------**

_**N/B**: Eu não canso de ver você trabalhar para me fazer trabalhar! Ah, e nem vem com esse papo, o cap I tah bom sim! Puxa, a cambada de filhos foi bem criada, hein? Eu quero o Edward pra MIM! Você com o Draco, eu com esse loiro lindu! Imagina só... Draco, que sempre foi o cara mais convencido do universo, agora precisando de algo para inflar seu ego, é quase imaginável! - até você tornar real e nos presentear dessa maneira! Tudo que posso fazer é esperar ansiosamente o cap que vem! Ly (.)_

_Poxa, começa sim a OH! E sem comentários o cap 10 de DM, VOCÊ SABE COMO EU ESTOU ANSIOSA POR ELE! _

_De toda forma, beijinhos!_

_Lady Ly!_

_**N/A: **Oiê! Sim! Mais uma fanfic para pentelhar a vida de vocês!Afinal agora eu tenho quatro fics em andamento! Uhulllll! Eu vou ficar maluca! Mas essa aqui vai ser pequena, uns seis ou sete capítulos... Bem espero que você tenham gostado, fiz com todo o meu carinho! E essa fic é dedicada a Aninha (ly) que é a minha betinha que não cansa de trabalhar, a Lou Malfoy que sempre acompanha a minhas fic e já leu esse prólogo, a Nathy (tataya Black) Que tá sem net, mas voltará em breve e Camy sempre lindinha e a Miaka, que já sabia da idéia desta fic! Obrigada pessoas!_

_E vamos lá, ao pedido de sempre, deixem reviews, e fará a Rafinha imensamente felizzzzz! E o capítulo um, virá mais rápido!_

_Ah! Feliz Dia das Crianças! (sim, estou comemorando mais um dia capitalista...aí,aí...)_

_Bjinhos,_

_Rafinha M. Potter_


	2. Começando a História

**Disclaimer:** Estou colocando outro Disclaimer, olha que acho isso tudo um saco! Se isso é um fanfiction, é claro que eu não vou ganhar nada, né? Mas isso não impede a vocês que estão perdendo o tempo lendo isso aqui, de mandar uns sapos de chocolate para minha casa! Bom, o endereço é...Peraí! Se algum comensal ver isso? (Humpf! Eu quero ser uma comensal, eles todos são meus amigos...) Bem qlqr coisa, para os interessados (a mandar os chocolates, não me matar!), pode falar via MSN, rsrsrs. Bom...Como vocês, nem gostam de Harry Potter, e não sabem que é a J.K Rowling, eu vos digo, isso tudo pertence a essa mulher... Pois é, nem tudo é perfeito! Porém isso não me impede de vos dizer: "O lord voltou e prometeu me dar quem eu quiser.." Ok, eu sou aspirante a Bellatrix! Quem sabe um dia eu chego lá...êpa! O Disclaimer vai ficar maior que a fic...Gente! ignora tá! Eu não estou bem!

Capítulo I - Começando a História.

Um mês. Esse era todo o tempo que tinha pra fazer a tal matéria. Havia conseguido falar com a revista responsável, tendo a ajuda que precisava para colocar o plano em ação. Mesmo sendo casada com Draco, Virgínia nunca havia deixado de trabalhar, somente quando nasceram os gêmeos. Aí não teve jeito. Mas o jornalismo era sua paixão. Gostava de escrever e na época da guerra, ficou muito conhecida por esses feitos.

O que mais preocupava ela no momento, era ter que falar coma sogra. Não que Narcisa Malfoy, fosse um monstro mas definitivamente não era um anjo de pessoa. Fora muito difícil convencê-la de ir ao casamento dos dois, mas quando veio o primeiro neto, ela não resistiu, afinal Edward era a cópia perfeita de Draco. Depois do nascimento do seu primeiro filho, elas ficaram mais próximas, quase amigas. E com a vinda de Sophie, passara a se simpatizar mais com a nora, porém Gina não se sentia a vontade em ter que falar com a sogra sobre problemas familiares.

12h30min. Teria que aparatar, tinha marcado de almoçar com a sogra, que pareceu muito preocupada na lareira. _"Deve estar pensando que vou deixar o filho dela! Nunca pensei que ela fosse gostar de mim, como gosta. O que esses pequenos não conseguem." _Pensou ao lembrar dos filhos.

O grande salão de jantar. Ainda lembrava-se do dia em que havia entrado pela primeira vez naquela casa. Seu coração palpitava fortemente, as mãos suadas pressionando as de Draco. Sentiu tanto medo naquele dia, medo que a mãe do loiro proibisse dele casar com ela. Ou que Draco visse que não era mais isso o que queria. Sentiu medo principalmente de _perdê-lo_...

- Como vai, Gina? – perguntou a loira docemente, estendendo as mãos para que se sentasse ao lado dela. - Algum problema? - continuou apreensiva.

- Sim e não. Na verdade, é a Sophie. - disse tentando busca as palavras certas, não queria ser acusada de mãe relapsa ou ouvir um "o sangue Weasley afetou..."

- Minha neta? O que aconteceu? Não me diga que ela adoeceu... Por Salazar!– disse nervosamente, se a situação fosse outra Gina estaria aos risos.

- Não ela está ótima. O problema é outro. - suspirou e disse. - Ela está namorando.

- Que ótimo! Espero que seja um bom rapaz, de uma família que orgulhe... Mas espera, você disse problema? Não me diga que a minha netinha "aprontou" com esse rapaz? - perguntou com um ar de desesperada, o que lembrava muito a Draco, nos momentos em que dizia que estava grávida.

- Não, ela não aprontou nada. Mas está namorando o filho de Harry Potter, que é um bom rapaz. Educado, estudioso e muito bonito pelo que me consta. – disse, pensando que se Draco a ouvisse com certeza brigariam.

- Mas isso não é um problema. Na verdade, é até bom que ela se envolva com o filho do Potter, apesar de não ter o sangue-puro, é um rapaz prestigiado, pelo que eu soube. - entendeu na hora o que aquelas palavras significaram: dinheiro e status.

- Vai dizer isso para o seu filho. Draco não quer nem pensar na idéia de ter que dividir a filha. Estou preocupada com ele. Nunca o vi tão abatido, e como daqui a um mês será o seu aniversário, nada melhor que uma surpresa para animar o astral dele. E é por isso que estou aqui.

- Conte-me! - disse a loira interessada, e logo as duas mulheres desataram na conversa.

Passaram horas planejando a melhor maneira de começar o enredo e de continuar. A ruiva como tinha experiência nessa área auxiliou Narcisa no começo e a deixou escrever livre depois. Saiu da casa da sogra tarde, quase na hora do jantar. Chegou a sua casa e, se direcionou ao quarto, só não esperava encontrar Draco e Rachel brincando em cima da cama com o álbum de casamento. Entrou no quarto sem ser percebidas pelos dois. Ouvia a ruivinha rir de qualquer coisa que o pai dizia. Adorava ver o pai que Draco se transformara, logo ele que nem gostava de crianças.

- Papai, será que quando eu clecer, vou fica palecida coma mamãe? - perguntou apontando para uma das fotos que estavam nas mãos de Draco.

- Sim, meu amor. Você vai ser linda como ela. – Gina, não podia se conter de felicidade. Aquela cena era tão linda e por mais que parecesse estúpida tinha vontade de chorar.

Distraiu-se e acabou por esbarrar em um dos vasos que tinha no quarto, chamando a atenção dos dois na cama.

- Veja só, Rachel. Uma espiã. Tsiu, tsiu, tsiu... Esse território é proibido, ruiva. – disse com sarcasmo. Mas percebia o tom de divertimento em sua voz. Olhou nos olhos dele e riu.

- Vai deixar o papai falar assim da mamãe? - perguntou Virgínia sentando a cama. Olhando divertida para os dois.

- Vou... - disse a pequenininha abraçando o loiro fortemente. – O papai pode... haha...- disse escondendo o rosto no peito do loiro, rindo.

- Traidora... Não trago mais sorvete pra você. – disse Gina. Mas a filha no mesmo instante saltou do colo do pai e foi pro colo da mãe. Com um sorriso imenso. – Você puxou o seu pai mesmo. Já está aprendendo até a dar esse sorrisinho, de quem pede alguma coisa.

- Eu sou como meu papai! Num sou? Puxei os dois, a vovó Cissa falou. - disse dando uma beijo rápido na mãe e correndo para fora do quarto.

- Então quer dizer que você não resiste ao meu sorriso? Bom saber! Farei ótimo proveito disso! – conclui roçando o nariz no pescoço alvo da mulher. – Onde você passou essa tarde? - perguntou após um tempo de carinho.

- Na casa da minha sogra. – viu quando os olhos do loiro ganharam um brilho, ele adorava o contato das duas. – Ciúmes, Sr. Malfoy?- disse massageando os ombros largos do marido.

- Precaução, apenas isso. - disse finalizando a conversa beijando a ruiva.

hr

_Por que todas nós amamos Draco Malfoy_

_No dia em que minha nora, Virgínia, veio aqui em minha mansão dizendo sobre está matéria achei algo ridículo. Como alguém pode não amar o meu filho? Mas ela convenceu-me, que ninguém mais do que nós, as mulheres da vida dele, podemos dizer as razões._

_Quando Draco nasceu, eu não podia estar mais radiante. Havia dado a luz a um menininho loirinho e saudável. Os olhos foram definindo a cor com os meses. Olhos lindos como os do pai, olhos acinzentados. Era engraçado o mau humor dele, até hoje não mudou. Sempre acordava enfezado e mamava muito. Com certeza, é por esse último fato que cresceu tão forte. Tão lindo, carregava uma das principais características dos Blacks: a beleza. Draco teve inúmeras pretendentes e namoradas. Mas o mais surpreendente é que nenhuma o agradava. Todas tinham um defeito, ou o enjoava com o tempo. Até que ele apareceu até o meu gabinete com uma cara séria. A primeira coisa que veio em minha cabeça era: engravidou alguém. Porém ele só me fez perguntas, do tipo como sabemos que gostamos de uma pessoa. Naquele instante meu sangue gelou. Será possível? Meu filho estava apaixonado? _

_Talvez essa fosse a razão de chegar tarde em casa e de seu humor pela manhã ter melhorado tanto. Nunca mais havia mulheres em seu quarto e na maioria das vezes ele tinha um olhar perdido e uma cara de pensativo. Imagino como deve ter sido pra ele, chegar até a mim e fazer todas as perguntas que me fez. Sabia do orgulho e do lado indiferente que ele mantinha._

_Casaram cedo. Assim que ela se formou. O pior foi ter que suportar a família dela, claro que hoje isso não tem tanta importância pra mim. Apesar de que, sei que meu filho ainda não se dá muito bem com os irmão de Gina. Lembro do nariz quebrado dele, após terem anunciado o casamento. _

_O primeiro filho deles, veio após o casamento. Nunca vi meu filho tão dedicado a um ser que não fosse ele mesmo. Tão orgulhoso de Edward, que parece ao extremo com ele. Até mesmo no sucesso que faz com as menininhas. Lindo! Sempre me visita e trás a sua família. Depois que passou a ser pai, deu ainda mais valor aos nossos laços. Não posso reclamar em nada do que ele se transformou. Ele é um grande homem, ao contrário do meu falecido marido, felizmente. Mesmo sendo um pouco frio e não demonstrar o seu sentimento, afinal ainda é um Malfoy. Mesmo que esteja casado com uma Weasley._

_Por que todas nós amamos Draco malfoy? _

_A resposta não é óbvia? Ele é um Malfoy. É Lindo. Sangue-puro. E Superior. Alem de ser tudo o que uma mãe pode querer. E tenho orgulho em dizer, fui eu quem o criou e educou. Hoje ele mostra o quanto é bem sucedido. Posso dizer com todas as letras: Draco Edward Malfoy, meu filho, é digno de ser adorado. _

_-----------------------------------------------Final do primeiro capítulo---------------------------------------------------_

_**N/B**: Oiê! Eu gostei desse capítulo, e basicamente porque a Cissa aparece! Sabe como é, orgulho Black: onde a Cissa está as coisas ficam muito mais Blacks, ora bolas! Eu não achei nada para mexer, pra mim o capítulo está bom, e a Rachel é uma gracinha! Bom, agora é esperar o resto da grande família aparecer, e eu estou ansiosa! Já a reportagem, eu pensei que ia ser de outro jeito, mas gostei assim! Draco vai enlouquecer de orgulho quando ver isso!_

_Beijinhos! Estou amando essa fic, o que nem é novidade, por que eu amo todas as suas fics!_

_Ly Anne Black._

**_N/A: _**Sim,eu tenho plena consciência que demorei, mas foi necessário! Eu juro que não vou demorar quase um mês (Eu sempre falo isso! Aff!) para atualizar. Mas para quem lê todas as minhas fics, sabe que estou até indo bem, toda semana tem uma fic minha atualizada. Estou tão triste...queria estar em São Paulo, no PotterCon, mas não pude ir! Agora vou ter que fazer a minha capa sozinha...Mas tudo bem, ano que vem eu vou, linda e ruiva! Me aguardem!Bom, vamos ao que interessa, esse capítulo foi gentilmente betado pela Aninha, que sempre dá altos "pitacos" nas minhas fics! Obrigada!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Miaka: **Minha primeira review foi a sua! Q ótimo! Bom, neste capítulo vimos a idéia da ruiva. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo (se bem que eu mesma não gostei, mas...). E sim, o Draco todo depressivo e inseguro é tentador! Mas aí não sei se você poderria consolá-lo pois a esposa dele é brava! (hauhauau...) Obrigada pela review! Bjinhos fofaa!

**Ly Anne Black: **Oi minha babyly! Eu sou sua escritora querida? Que lindo... E é claro que dediquei a fic à você, afinal foi você quem me apoiou a escrevê-la, merece toda a minha gratidão. Fora as betagens fantásticas! E sim visitem a nossa comunidade **"Por Que Nós Amamos Rafinha M. Potter" **(Rafinha da cor de um pimentão de tanta vergonha). Obrigada por tudo linda! Bjinhos.

**Ginevra Sophie Malfoy**: Oiê! Obrigada! E pode acompanhar a fic, você vai dar boas risadas! (eu acho!). O Edward é gato, né! Ui,ui... Você quer ele? Puxa! Quem não quer? Rsrsrs. Espero que tenhas gostado desse capítulo. E desculpa pelo atraso! Bjinhos.

**Dark Angel Malfoy: **Olá. Tudo bom sim! (rsrs) E com vc? (Espero q sim!). Obrigada pela review! E desculpa mesmo pela demora, ficou difícil para eu atualizar, mas está aí o capítulo, espero que esteja ao seu agrado! Ahhhhh! Você é a escritora de "A Fortaleza do amor", não? Eu lembro da sua fic...vc abandonou? Puxa! Puxa! Puxa! Espero que não... Bem, qualquer coisa, conta comigo! (como se eu pudesse ajudar em alguma coisa, rsrs). Bjinhos!

**Pat: **Oiê! Sim, terá o testemunho de todas as mulheres da vida do Draco. Mas só aquelas que ainda estão na vida dele, as essenciais. A Mãe, a esposa e as filhas. A Pansy, ta de fora...A Ginéca não aceita outras mulheres, sabe como é o ciúme. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, e reviews! Bjinhos!

**Veleth: **Oiii! Obrigada! E Sim, pode se preparar para as risadas, crises de ciúme e muito "fluffy". Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando, é claro (rsrsrs). E bem, a fic terá poucos capítulos, um sete no máximo! Então nem vai demorar tanto assim... (Se Merlin e Salazar ajudar a inspiração vir!). Bjinhos!

**Lanuxa: **Olá moça! A sua review me deixou mais corada do que a Gina quando recebe um olhar do Draco (será que isso é possível?). "Umas das maiores escritoras DG", eu? Nãaaaaaaaaaao Você ta confundindo! (Nem na altura eu posso ser, pq sou baixinha...). E eu lembro que você li a minha fic "O que Na verdade Somos", seu nick era Lana. Eu lembro, eu lembro! Espero que você tenha sorte com os seus planos de novas fics! (Eu sei o quanto isso é complifuso!). E aí, gostou do capítulo? Demorou mas saiu! Bjinhos!

**Lou Malfoy: **Oiê, Loucitta! Com certeza que você irá dar boas risadas, isso é pra compensar, já que Doces Mentiras, você vai chorar. A Rachel é a minha preferida! Ela é lindaaa! E puxa-saca! O Ed é o Draco mais novo, então nem preciso dizer nada... O Lex, eu ainda não sei o que farei com ele... Pode deixar, essa Gina não dá espaços pra nenhuma mulher chegar perto do Draco. Well...Você já tinha lido este capítulo também, espero que tenha ficado ao seu agrado. E sim, a fic é bem pequenininha, mas espero que seja realmente prazerosa de se ler. Nem vou poder responder BEM grande, pois hoje estou respondendo as reviews correndo, ainda tenho o seu capítulo dois para betar. A Tua fic está ótima, e eu estou gostando do enredo escolhido. Pode contar no que for necessário comigo! Bjinhos!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe:** Olá! Bem será que a Sophie casa? Ou será mais um susto? Se ela cassar vai ficar com o mesmo no que eu, Malfoy-Potter. O meu também é de família (rsrsrs), mas é uma longa história, que envolve seis amigas perturbadas, em um dia chato... Mas bem, não posso negar que a combinação é perfeita... Um loiro...Um Moreno...Um vilão... Um mocinho...Nossa! è melhor eu nem imaginar, ou vou querer me matar, pois não tenho nem um , nem o outro! Aff! Espero que tenhas gostado desse capítulo! Bjinhos!

**Miracles: **Obrigada por comentar! Espero que a fic continue lhe agradando. E sim, ela será bem fofa. Espero conseguir né! Bjinhos.

**Nicole Magnus: **Olá fofa! Eu juro que eu tentei não demorar, mas não deu! Bem, espero que tenhas gostado desse capítulo. E quanto a idéia da fic, eu pensei, só mesmo a filha dele pra abalar esse ego "Malfoníano". E que bom que, depois de três semanas você tenha lido (Até que a minha demora serviu para ganhar mais uma leitora!). Obrigada pelo review! Bjinhos!

N/A: Eu agradeço de coração, por todas os reviews! Isso me deixar SUPER feliz! E você que não deixou seu comentário, puxa! Aperta no "go", aquele botãozinho roxo ao lado do Submit review! E faça um autora feliz.

Quem quiser pode me adicionar no MSN : rafamalphotter hotmail com. Leiam as minhas outra fic postadas aqui no ff/net!

Bjinhos,

Rafinha


	3. Sra Malfoy

Capítulo II – Sra. Malfoy

_"Quando eu vi o Draco pela primeira vez, a minha reação foi à mesma da maioria dos integrantes da minha família: repulsa.Pra mim, ele não passava de um menino mimado, eque tinha muita inveja do Harry.Na época era apenas uma suposição, anos depois eu tive a constatação. O Draco sempre almejou ter o que O Menino Que Sobreviveu tinha, amigos que serviam como família e que dariam a vida para salvá-lo...Ter fama, mesmo sem precisar fazer nada, fora o poder. Todos sempre viam Harry Potter como um bruxo poderoso, mesmo sendo tão jovem. Na verdade, Draco não sabia que ele mesmo tinha tudo que precisava... _

_Quando o conheci era ainda uma menina, como os meus 10 anos, e não tinha olhos para ele. Mesmo após a minha entrada em Hogwarts, ainda não conseguia ver algo de bom em um Malfoy. Draco sempre estava perto de pessoas vazias e sem escrúpulos, rodeado por meninas apaixonadas e que não viam nada a sua frente, uma característica muito comum na família Black Malfoy e, muito bem trabalhada por ele. Sabia como conquistar, porém nunca parecia se importar com nenhuma delas, o que me faz lembrar que Edward, nosso filho mais velho, está indo para o mesmo caminho. Espero que não cometa os mesmo erros do pai. Pois com os erros vêm à dor._

- A Senhora vai tirar esse trecho, não vai? – perguntou o jovem loiro aconchegando mais a mulher em seus braços.

- Mas é claro que não! Ficou tão bom. E nem vêm tentar mudar a minha idéia com chantagens emocionais, já estou vacinada dessas carinhas inocentes. A cada dia que passa, mas parecido com seu pai você fica, até essa maldita sobrancelha erguida você puxou dele. – sorriu a ruiva batendo nas costas do filho.

- Até parece que você não gosta, mãe! O pai vive dizendo que você nunca resiste, na verdade nenhuma mulher resiste ao charme dos Malfoy's.

- Que modesto meu filho é! E pode tirar esse "nenhuma mulher resiste...", seu pai está casado e muito bem casado.

- Papai tinha que estar aqui para presenciar esta cena de ciúme. Você fica tão engraçada, mãe. Sabe, eu sei que meu pai nunca trocaria a senhora por mulher nenhuma, mesmo que fosse uma modelo, daquelas que visitam ele, ou aquelas estagiárias peitu... - não pôde concluir, pois sentiu a beliscada da mãe em seu braço.

- Não fale besteiras, Edward! Ou vou te pôr te castigo! Não pense que por estar mais alto que vou deixarde lhe ver como uma criança. Aí,ai!– disse virando-se para o filho com as mãos nas ancas.

- Ok, ok... Eu me rendo. Mas que a Sra. tá com ciúmes, isso tá! – disse correndo do sofá como um menino, escapando por pouco de uma "almofada voadora" que a sua mãe lançou.

- Pelo menos agora tenho tempo de escrever... - suspirou ao ver Sophie entrar com Lex no colo. E continuou a escrita.

_Tudo começou entre nós dois de uma forma muito inusitada. Um dia horrível, em que muitos chegaram feridos, a guerra já havia explodido e, pra minha surpresa, Draco ficara neutro. E era uma das pessoas mais protegidas pela Ordem da Fênix. Lembro de estar afoita por não ter notícias da minha família. Procurava Rony por todas as partes, até hoje não sei onde ele estava, mas imagino que devesse estar atrás do Harry. Bom, o fato é que assim que entrei na Sala Precisa encontrei o Draco. Isso é um fato quase que impossível, visto que as duas pessoas para se encontrarem teriam que estar atrás da mesma coisa. E na verdade estávamos, queríamos um pouco de sossego. _

_Acabamos por brigar, mas como eu não estava com a varinha, preferi não provocar. Mas é claro que ele não pôde controlar a língua e me deixar em paz. Eu como sou muito "calma", o fogo Weasley logo se atiçou... E como não tinha varinha foi agressão física mesmo. Pulei em cima dele, tentando esmurrá-lo ao máximo. Caímos no chão, e rolamos, ele tentava controlar os meus socos e ria da minha expressão de raiva. O que me deixou mais irritada ainda. O mais surpreendente é que ele não respondeu aos meus "gestos", apenas prendeu os meus pulsos no alto, e prendeu as minhas pernas com as dele. Naquele momento eu senti algo diferente, mas foi por frações de segundos. Logo, ele estava falando coisas odiosas, o que me fez lembrar o motivo de eu estar "atracada" com ele. Mesmo assim, podia ver um brilho estranho nos olhos dele. Uma melancolia que me atraia, de uma forma que nunca havia acontecido. É muito estranho, como uma pessoa poderia ter tantos mistérios? Como eu poderia me sentir ligada a isso? Ele levantou agilmente e com toda a pose Malfoy. E me estendeu a mão... ELE ME ESTENDEU A MÃO! Isso foi um choque pra mim. Mais ainda, quando ele a beijou e saiu da sala. Fiquei parada, sem reação. Com certeza, ele deveria ter feito aquilo para me irritar. Idiota! _

_Depois desse dia, nos encontramos com uma freqüência assustadora. E era sempre a mesma coisa: insultos por ambas partes. Mas "o dia" chegou quando eu o encontrei ferido... Ele não estava consciente, e meu coração disparou de uma forma que à distância dava pra ouvir. Um medo se apoderou de mim. Graças a Merlin, não era nada. E desse dia em diante, passamos a nos conhecer melhor. Ficamos muito amigos, inseparáveis. Ele dividia seus medos comigo. Como ele sempre diz: Eu fui a primeira pessoa real na vida dele. _

_Contudo, não foi fácil assumirmos os nossos sentimentos. Ele não queria que eu sacrificasse a ligação com a minha família, por um sentimento que ele mesmo não entendia. E mais uma vez brigamos. Diferentemente das outras, nós quase que não voltamos a nos ver... "quase", pois quando Hogwarts foi atacada, e eu quase morri, ele voltou. Na época ele estava namorando uma outra menina, que pelo que soube não gostou nem um pouco de saber que ele abriu mão de tudo para estar ao meu lado. Fiquei um longo período em coma. E ele nunca saiu do meu lado. Até minha família se simpatizou com ele. Quando recobrei a consciência, começamos o nosso namoro. Escondido, por mais que minha família tivesse se simpatizado com ele. Todos nos viam como simples amigos._

_A guerra já havia acabado no meu sétimo ano, e assim que me formei, nossos encontros aumentaram. Sendo tradicional como a minha família é, não permitiria que eu fosse morar com o Draco sem estar casada, mas nem foi preciso pressão ou anos de namoro. Draco apareceu em minha casa num dia de semana. O que nunca acontecia, por dois fatos: Ele estava reerguendo o império Malfoy, ou seja, trabalhava quase todos os dias. E segundo, era sempre eu quem tinha que ir atrás, ele tinha receio dos meus irmãos. _

_Pediu a minha mão com tanta simplicidade que até eu me espantei. Conhecendo esse loiro como eu conheço, sei que ele gosta de coisas memoráveis e com toda pompa. Porém ele disse uma única coisa. "O amor é algo simples, que não se tem controle, e eu sei que eu te amo agora e sei que isso é o suficiente para eu dizer, que não sei viver se não tiver você ao meu lado. Mesmo que as coisas não sejam fáceis, afinal somos Malfoy e Weasley, juntos. Mas pra mim tudo faz sentido." _

_Embora tenha sido poucas palavras, aquilo tudo surtiu um grande efeito em mim. E fez todas as minhas barreiras se quebrarem. Eu nunca havia me sentido tão feliz até aquele momento. Tivemos certa dificuldade para dar a notícia para o mundo. Mas o que importa? Tínhamos tudo que dois jovens apaixonados poderiam querer, o amor. Quando nos casamos, o Draco tinha a idade do meu filho mais velho. Que nasceu em pouco tempo de casamento. _

_Uma das coisas mais incríveis de se viver com um Malfoy é ver as várias facetas que ele possui. Claro, que nunca deixei de achar o meu marido um chato, insuportável, prepotente e egocêntrico. Contudo, há coisas que só convivendo com ele para se saber. O Draco que para a maioria das pessoas é uma pessoa controlada e que nunca se desespera, na verdade não é nada disso. Lembro da cara de desespero dele a cada parto meu... Nunca vi ninguém mais desajeitado, sim ele é desajeitado! _

_Ele é muito possessivo também. Sempre quer ser o centro das atenções. E tem sempre aquela posse de "Eu sou o dono do mundo". Porém não resiste às chantagens de uma criança de quatro anos. É capaz de cometer os atos mais insanos, só pra ver os filhos felizes. Lembro o dia em que cheguei em casa e ele tava vestido de príncipe trouxa, e estava "brincando" de resgatar a princesa, que era a Sophie, que na época tinha apenas seis anos. Como uma pessoa que odeia tudo relacionado a trouxas pode se fantasiar de um e sorrir com tudo isso? Há coisas, que nem todo mundo sabe. _

_Eu amo viver a minha vida ao lado do Draco. Mesmo que ele implique com os meus vestidos. E que não goste do meu trabalho. Mesmo que as nossas brigas sejam feias, e que ele seja possessivo e orgulhoso. Há um lado que só que convive com ele que conhece. A maneira como ele me acorda, sempre com um beijo. As massagens deliciosas que ele me faz – isso de fato é uma GRANDE vantagem-, o olhar que me passa tanta coisa, tanto sentimento, tanta certeza. _

_Se tivesse que contar tudo que sei sobre o Draco, de tudo que aprendi com ele, daria um livro. As manias engraçadas que ele tem, como ser extremamente perfeccionista, não podendo ver nada desalinhado. A mania de andar descalço no chão frio. De não comer nada decente pela manhã. De tomar banhos tão quentes que derreteriam as geleiras do pacífico em instantes. De dormir sem camisa, mesmo em dias de inverno. De jogar o peso de um pé para o outro quando não sabe o que falar. De olhar fixamente nos meus olhos antes de dizer que me ama..._

_Dizem que Malfoy não tem sentimentos, que não amam. O Draco é a pessoa que mais apta a carregar as características Malfoys. Sendo respeitado por todos, e causando inveja na maioria. Mas não amar... Esse defeito ele não tem. Ele é uma pessoa sensível, debaixo de toda aquela pose de homem frio. Ama com uma intensidade que nenhum homem poderia me amar, e o nosso casamento é cada vez mais feliz e realizado. E por essa razão que todos os dias eu acordo. É a razão para eu estar viva... Para eu escrever esta matéria. Não há nenhuma pessoa no mundo que possa se igualar a ele. Ele é o príncipe que saiu dos contos de fada pra mim. É claro, que politicamente incorreto. Com toda a sua frieza e seu jeito sarcástico, mas não há nada que uns beijos não resolvam... _

_Por Que eu Amo Draco Malfoy?_

_Porque não há ninguém no mundo que me faça feliz mesmo com as brigas. E que me faça estar cada vez mais apaixonada, dia após dia, sempre me conquistando. Saber que eu sou casada com ele e que formamos uma família. Me faz ter certeza de que tudo valeu a pena. Por isso eu AMO Draco Malfoy. Meu Marido_

- O que você tanto escreve? – perguntou uma voz, fazendo-a saltar da cadeira.

- Que susto, Draco! - disse a ruiva o fazendo rir. – Não é nada, só uma matéria sobre um cara aí... - respondeu casualmente.

- Pelo visto você já acabou, que tal vir dar um beijo no seu marido! - ela se levantou e deu um selinho, como resposta o loiro a puxou mais para si, tornado quase impossível de se mover. – Eu disse um beijo, não isso.

Logo estavam se beijando de forma intensa e desejada, ele passava as mãos em suas costas de forma provocante. Ele não resistiu, e soltou uma lamúria.

- Acho que agora você já está satisfeito não? – disse brincalhona, beijando a face dele.

- Não. Ainda não, mas me diz uma coisa... - ele chegou os olhos perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou. – Com que você aprendeu a beijar assim?

- Com o melhor. – respondeu o beijando de forma mais intensa do que antes. Era surpreendente a maneira como se encaixavam. Passaram a noite se amando, consolidando a certeza de que eram apenas um.

-----------------------------------------------Final do Capítulo Dois-----------------------------------------

**_N/B:_** **_Hei! Eu não estou admitindo isso! Se a sua intenção foi escrever uma coisa "não boa", sinto informar, FRACASSOU! É claro, os diálogos com o Ed. são impagáveis, né miga... Falar nisso, eu realmente esqueci o nome da namorada dele, mas você lembra, não lembra? E você não tem direitos de ficar desanimada! O artigo da Gina está memorável! Me diverti horrores com as manias de Draco! Agora, eu SÓ ESTOU me MATANDO de curiosidade para saber como vão ser os próximos artigos! O da Sophia... é o próximo? Mas não demora tanto de escrever... eu sei das suas atolações, mas não leva UM MÊS pra isso, né, m'amore? Assim você mata todo mundo de ansiedade!_**

_**Beijinhos, Ly! **_

_**N/A:** Como sempre:Desculpa a demora! Obrigada a todos que comentaram e fizeram uma fic writer muito feliz (saltitante). A minha beta, que é sempre um amor, nunca cança de trabalhar, mesmo sem tempo para isso. Penso que agora será mais fácil atualizar, a próxima será daqui a duas semanas (planos). A sério, dois meses sem atualizar nunca mais, até porque vocês já devem até ter esquecido da minha fic..._

_Passei bem de ano novo e vcs? Espero que esse ano seja muito bom para todas nós_

_**Os agradecimentos tive que fazer pelo "reply", odeiio esse negócionho, não tem nem como vc colocar uma corzinha no agradecimento...aff!²³²³²³**_

_**Os que eu não respondi por email, a resposta virá aqui:**_

_**Miracles:** Oieee! Desculpa pela demora, eu sei que você queria logo o capítulo, até me sinto culpada ao ler seus reviews! Mas bem, o capítulo está aí, e espero que tenha valido a espera!Bjinhos,_

_**Lanuxa:** Oieeeeeee! Bom, como vc bem sabe o bloqueio me atacou! E só pude atualizar agora, dois meses depois. Fora o fato que eu esquueci um pouco da fic também. Obrigada pelos elogios e posta a sua nc, menina! Bjus,_

**Miaka: **Oieee! Sim, a relação da Gina com a Ciccy não é lá essas coisas, mas já era de se imaginar. Mesmo assim, isso não impede ela de gostar dos netinhos, afinal são Malfoys também!Espero que você goste deste capítulo, demorou mas chegou! Bjinhos

**Nana Malfoy:** Oieee! Não deu pra atualizar antes, desculpa tá! Mas fico feliz que tenha sgostado da idéia inicial, espero que a minha demora não tenha lhe afastado da fic. Prometo atualizar rápidinho. Bjinhos,

**Fabri Malfoy: **A Gininha é muito ciumenta né, fofa? Eu sei , mas quem não sentiria ciume tendo aquele Deus grego como marido? Obrigada pelos reviews,fico tão feliz em saber que vc gostou.Beijinhos,

**Agradeço também:**(as respostas foram através dos "reply").

**Bruna Lupin Black, Manu Black, Dessinha Mcguiller, Lou Malfoy,Jessy Malfoy,Bruna Granger Potter,Amélia das Flores,Arwen Mione,Pequena Kah.**

**Acho que não esqueci ninguém, né? (confusa)**

Quem quiser reclamar, ou mesmo conhecer a autora dessa budega vai o MSN rafamalphotter hotmail com (o ff implica com td junto!).

Ah...Pra quem AMA Draco e Gina, tem um flog tão legal (não, não é meu!) é o www flogao com br / dracoegina.

É super bem organizado e as montagens e fanarts são lindosas, vale a pena conferir e comentar!

Bjinhos,

Rafinha M. Potter

**PS: As demais fics serão atualizadas com o tempo, quem quiser ter notícias entre no meu flog que está em "homepage". **


	4. Exemplo de Vida

Capítulo 3 - Exemplo de vida

* * *

A luz atravessava a fina cortina branca, e uma brisa adentrava o cômodo espaçoso. Gina passou a mão ao lado direito da cama à procura do loiro e como já esperava, ele não estava lá. Odiava acordar sem ele ao seu lado, por mais que isso parecesse criancice, para ela era como respirar, algo essencial.

Ouviu a porta abrir, abriu os olhos na expectativa de ver o marido, mas não era ele. Era Alexander, seu filho mais novo. Era incrível como era apegado a ela, tanto quanto Edward. Os dois irmãos se parecia muito, apesar de serem de personalidades bem diferentes. O filho mais velho tinha todo o jeito do Draco, mas possuía o bom humor e a simpatia dos Weasleys. Já Lex tinha toda a calma e timidez, como a mãe.

- Mamãe, eu vim _traze_ o café da manhã. - disse o pequeno quase não conseguindo segurar a bandeja.

- Meu Merlin, eu vou brigar com quem deixou você trazer essa bandeja. Você podia ter caído da escada, que te ajudou dessa vez? Foi a Sophie ou foi o Edward? Esse dois! Parecem que não sabem do perigo que é essa escada. - disse ajeitando o filho na cama.

- Acordou de mau humor, Weasley? - perguntou uma voz arrastada atrás de si, se estivesse com a badeja em mãos teria lançado pelo ar como susto. Odiava a mania que Draco tinha de aparecer do nada.

- Então foi você! Eu já disse que não quero o Lex carregando es- ... – foi interrompida com um beijo calmo nos lábios. – Odeio quando você faz isso! - concluiu quando os lábios se distanciaram.

- Odeia? - ele riu acomodando-se na cama e puxando-a para sentar em suas pernas. - Não foi isso que eu ouvi ontem... - sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Hei! Eu _quelo_ _come_, _selá_ que dá _pá_ _pala_ de beijar a mamãe, pai? – perguntou enciumado. Tendo como resposta a gargalhada do pai.

- Vem pro colo da mamãe, meu anjinho!- disse puxando o loirinho que já estava "atacando" a bandeja. – Eu deveria ganhar um troféu por conviver com essa versão miniatura do Draco.

- Sabe quantas queriam estar no seu lugar, amor? - perguntou o loiro acariciando a face da ruiva.

- Nenhuma. Pois se tiver alguma eu... - foi calada pela segunda vez com um beijo.

- Papai chega! - disse o pequeno entrando no meio dos dois.

- Entenda, Lex. Se eu e sua mãe não ficássemos sem namorar você nem teria nascido. - respondeu para espanto da ruiva.

- Draco! Ele não precisa saber de nada! - disse dando um tapa no braço do loiro.

* * *

Havia pensado nos muito nos últimos dias. Não queria que a sua relação com o seu pai, ficasse abalada com um romance que nem mesmo ela sabia se ia ou não para frente. Sentiu um peso imenso ao contar à Draco sobre seu namoro com James, mas nunca havia omitido nada da família, sabia que eles sempre a apoiariam. Seu pai não fez nada, não gritou, não a pôs de castigo, não fez nada do que ela pensou que ele faria. Mas preferia que tivesse feito. Ele apenas a olhou. Apenas isso. Mas havia tanta tristeza no olhar dele que a fez se sentir péssima, a última pessoa que gostaria de magoar era seu pai. Ele era o seu maior exemplo, ele e sua mãe. O amor deles havia quebrado todas as barreiras. Era a história mais bonita que ela já ouvira. E quem sabe essa história não estivesse se repetindo? Só esperava não sofrer, afinal se isso acontecesse do que teria adiantado todo o sofrimento de seus pais?

Mas graças a Salazar, sua mãe havia tido uma excelente idéia. Com certeza após ler a matéria de aniversário seu pai a deixaria livre para decidir o melhor na sua vida amorosa. Afinal o ego de seu pai estaria inflado, não? Conhecendo como o conhecia ela sabia que sim! E por essa razão amava cada vez mais a sua mãe, quantas mulheres ela conhecia que conseguia namorar tendo seis irmãos ciumentos. E ainda casara com o inimigo da família. Pior, um homem que a fazia ficar histérica pelo menos uma vez por semana. Quantas mulheres ela conhecia assim? Nenhuma, quando o seu pai dizia que sua mãe era única ele tinha total razão.

Escolheu o jardim para escrever, teria que ter alguma inspiração, afinal era filha de jornalista não? Procurou por uma arvore que brincava quando criança. Sentou a raiz gorda, certificando-se que não seria incomodada pelo irmão mais novo (seu chicletinho).

"_É difícil expor sua vida em uma matéria, ainda mais quando colocamos tudo que sentimos em um papel. Quando enfim abrimos o nosso coração para dizer tudo que sentimos por uma pessoa. Dizem que o amor é o que move o mundo, o que faz as pessoas mudarem, uma segunda chance. Se o amor não existisse eu não estaria aqui. Eu sou o fruto de uma das histórias mais lindas de amor. Sou filha de Draco Malfoy e Virgínia Weasley.O casal mais lindo e mais problemático que eu já conheci. Ser filha deles é uma honra. _

_Sabe, quando você passa a acreditar que o amor realmente existe? Quando vê a prova dele debaixo de seus olhos. Eu tenho a oportunidade de ver dia após dia. Mesmo com as brigas (que não são poucas) meus pais amam-se com uma intensidade avassaladora, uma paixão inexplicável, incomensurável._

_Hoje, estou escrevendo para colocar em palavras o que sinto. Quero mostrar ao mundo o quanto é importante essa pessoa para mim, o meu pai. Que para muitos, só é mais um empresário bem sucedido no mundo bruxo e que tem uma família tradicional e honrada. Ou talvez seja pelo fato de mesmo sendo um Malfoy não tenha entrado diretamente na guerra. Aquele que surpreendeu a todos com o seu jeito de ser, casando com alguém que ninguém esperava. Todos pensam que meu pai é um homem surpreendente, e estão certos ao pensarem assim. _

_Com todo o dinheiro que tem e com todo o mundo sempre disposto a cooperar (o que diga-se de passagem, ODEIO esses puxa-sacos!), meu pai sempre foi um homem que colocava a família em primeiro lugar. Lembro que minha mãe sempre opinava em relação aos seus sócios (até hoje é assim). Todo o seu jeito frio e impessoal fica atrás dos portões da Mansão Malfoy. _

_Meu pai sempre chegava em casa mais cedo para brincar comigo, sempre fazendo o que eu queria... Para ele nada era mais importante do que me vê feliz (e as coisas não mudaram nada). Minha mãe sempre dizia que ele me mimava muito, como ele faz agora com a Rachel. Sabe aqueles pais que brigam, mas não resistem a um becinho? Então, meu pai é assim. "A Fortaleza Malfoy" se quebra em instantes, e lá vem ele com aqueles dedos longos na minha barriga, fazendo cócegas, ou então provocando a mamãe, fazendo todos rirem (menos a mamãe, é claro). _

_O mais engraçado são as crises de ciúme. Eu cresci vedo ele implicar com os vestidos da minha mãe ou as blusas de verão, como ele diz: "uma indecência!". O que não é verdade, elas são apenas um pouco... hã... abertas? Afinal são para o calor, não? Não era suposto serem fechadas. O problema é que não é só meu pai que acha minha mãe bonita, os outros homens também... O que acontece? Brigas. _

_Contudo, eu esperava que este ciúme todo fosse de foco exclusivo a minha mãe. Para meu azar, eu estava errada. Sim, comigo não é diferente. Meu pai reclama das minhas roupas, das minhas saídas e até dos olhares que recebo dos amigos do meu irmão mais velho. O que eu posso fazer? Não tenho culpa se cresci com esses meninos (ok, eles não são tão meninos). E no mais, nunca vi ele chamar atenção do Edward quando uma das minhas amigas se apaixonam pelo meu irmão (o que é uma perda de tempo, o Ed não se prende a ninguém... Fiquem avisadas!). Ele diz assim: "Meu filho é realmente a minha cópia, até no que se diz respeito à mulheres." REVOLTANTE! Como ele diz isso para um filho e para o outro diz: "Se comporta!" ou "Se afasta!". _

_Esse lado possessivo pode prejudicar a minha vida sentimental, se bem que a minha avó e minha mãe dizem que não. Mas é claro que eu não tenho só a versão original de Draco Malfoy para afastar meus possíveis pretendentes. Adivinhem? Meu irmão que além de destruir minhas amizades (Minhas amigas só sabem falar de como ele é bonito de como ele tem um sorriso perfeito... aff! patético!), ele ainda me faz o favor de espantar todos os caras... Ele já fez uma cena em público, disse que eu era namorada dele e BATEU em um menino, sabe por quê? O rapaz me deu um beijo. Mas EU quis! E ainda, tem o Alex, meu "chicletinho", esse apelido tem tudo a ver, ele simplesmente não desgruda de mim. Não que eu queira, afina de contas meu irmãozinho parece um anjinho com aquele cabelo dourado, quase ruivo e os olhos cinza... Só que às vezes, ele "atrapalha". Eu sei que é sem intenção, eu sei que comanda isso: meu pai e o Ed. _

_Mesmo com essas crises de ciúme e com as constantes reclamações meu pai é adorável, sempre presente. E tudo que eu sei de poção eu devo a ele. Talvez ele não saiba, mas todas as noites eu peço para que Merlin coloque um homem como ele em minha vida. Que saiba ouvir, que segure a minha mão quando eu estiver com medo. Que seja pai de verdade, trocando fraldas, ficando acordado de madrugada, mesmo tendo 100 elfos para fazê-lo._

_Eu sei que é pedir muito, pois é pedir a felicidade plena. A felicidade que eu vejo estampada nos olhos da minha mãe. A certeza de que mesmo com todas as brigas, com todos os obstáculos que a vida nos oferece. Juntos eles são mais. É isso que eu quero para mim. Eu quero alguém como ele. Alguém que seja orgulho dos pais, da esposa e dos filhos. E meu pai é assim. Não é a toa que estamos escrevendo isso. _

_Pra mim há um significado especial. Há pouco tempo nós acabamos por nos desentender. Mas eu sei que tudo que ele faz é pensando no meu melhor, em como eu serei feliz. Todas as vezes que eu fecho os olhos posso o sentir velando por mim. Como nas noites em que ele chegava tarde das festas, e ia me dar um beijo de boa noite. Eu ficava quietinha fingindo estar dormindo, enquanto ele dizia o quanto a mamãe era bonita. E como eu parecia com ela..._

_Por que eu amo Draco Malfoy?_

_Pois é impossível não amar uma pessoa que admiramos tanto. Se um dia eu puder ser a metade do que meu pai é, estarei imensamente feliz. Isso será sinal de que eu consegui fazer o meu caminho da melhor forma. Dizem que primeiro amor a gente não esquece, eu sei que não. O meu primeiro amor é meu pai. Aquele que me ninava e contava contos de fadas, aquele que me resgatava de castelos encantados. Aquele que me dizia que o mundo era um lugar bonito se cuidássemos dele. Aquele que dizia que o amor dele por mim era algo muito forte. E que ele e minha mãe sempre estariam presentes. Eu amo meu pai. E não há um porquê. Ele em si, já é a resposta. _

- Por que 'cê ta cholando, Fi? - perguntou o rapazinho segurando o seu ombro.

- Nada não. Eu só estava lembrando de quando eu tinha a sua idade. - disse puxando o irmão para sentar em seu colo.

- Você ta _tliste_? - pergunto se aninhando no corpo da irmã.

- Não, estou com saudades só isso. - disse beijando o alto da cabeça do irmão.

Ouviram um barulho. Alguma coisa havia caído ali perto, talvez um fruto. Levantou com Lex no colo, e custou todo o seu controle a cena que viu:

Rachel em cima de Edward com uma manga na mão e o irmão atirado no chão, provavelmente havia perdido o equilíbrio enquanto a pequena pegava a fruta.

- O chão esta macio, Ed? – perguntou a loira rindo sem parar.

- Hahaha... Muito engraçada, estou tendo um ataque de risos. - levantou-se emburrado, segurando Rachel no colo que parecia gostar de ver o irmão daquele jeito. - O que você ta rindo, Rachel?

- Da sua _cala_... **_- _**disse tampando o rostinho corado.

- Agora vou dar motivos pras duas rirem... - ele nem deixou que elas processassem o que ele disse, logo estava curvado fazendo cócegas nas duas.

- Pára, Ed! Pára! Vou chamar a Lyse para te parar! - no mesmo instante ele parou e um brilho diferente estava em seu olhar.

- Não tem graça Sophie! Venha Rachel, pega o Lex. Vamos nos trocar para janta.

Caminharam pelo jardim, vendo a tarde se pondo. Lembrando das vezes em que os dois: Edward e Sophie, brincavam até o pôr do Sol e Gina vinha os buscar...

- Meu Merlin! Rachel! Como você está suja, parece uma monstrinha assim! E o Sr. Edward também! Quero todos os quatro para o banho, agora! Lex vai com o Ed e a monstrinha vai com a Sophie.

- Hei! Eu não sou _monstlinha_! Sou a _plincesinha_ do papai! - disse fazendo manha.

- Oh... é claro que você é a princesinha, tanto do papai quanto da mamãe viu! - a pequena sorriu e agarrou o pescoço da mãe a sujando com terra.

- _Agola_ a _senhola_ ta _monstlinha_ também. - disse se pendurando nos braços do irmão, como fazia com o pai. Gina sorriu ao ver seus filhos, eles eram lindos.

- Não fala assim da sua mosntr- ... mãe, Rachel! - disse Draco no alto da escada.

- Haha... o Monstro-Pai quis vir brincar!- disse Gina sarcástica, mas os filhos já haviam se retirado.

- Deixa o meu _monstro_ brincar com você. – disse malicioso.

- Pára com isso! As crianças podem estar ouvindo. - ele não respondeu apenas aparatou direto para o quarto.

--------------------------Fim do terceiro capítulo------------------------------------

**N/A: **Oiê! Estava com saudades de atualizar, mas estou sem tempo, mesmo! Não faço idéia de quando será a próxima atualização, espero que logo. Contudo o capítulo ainda nem está na metade...E tenho outras fics como prioridade, apesar de amar essa daqui. Agradeço aos comentários, mas penso que vocês estão deixando de me amar, em todas as minhas fics os comentários caíram. Pouxaaaa! E eu que me mato escrevendo... Mas tudo bem, tentarei superar isso. Agradeço a **pequena kah**, pela indicação no flog Draco e Gina, e a todos que votaram, que eu a maioria eu nem sabia que lia a fic, mas obrigada, viu! E a minha betinha que sempre me apóia, um love! E a Lou é uma amorequinha, Nocas a lindinha q sempre me pergunta como andam as coisas e a Dessinha um anjinho! Amos vocês! E bem...que eu me lembre, é só!

**N/B: **_A Sophie é perfeita... essa família Malfoy é perfeita e ela me deixa realmente sem fala! Eu amo o Ed, eu amo muito a Rachel, ainda mais o Lex e a Sophie é principalmente MUITO perfeitosa! Eu fico TÃO feliz da evolução dessa fic! A Rafinha merece reviews pela idéia brilhante, pela caracterização dos personagens e por existir! _

_Te amo, miga! Eu juro que compenso essa review sem graçona com a próxima, viu?_

_Bjoxxx, sua betinha, Ly. _

**Agradecimentos:**

**Ly: **Oieee betinha linda do meu coração. Eu sei o porquê você comenta nessa fic e não nas outras, descobri!É porque aqui você pode falar que tem um loiro só pra você, né? Espertinha, mas eu já dediquei um monte de personagens a você, mas esse deve ser o mais interessante, e a de DM, não vai ter mais, aí você se contenta com essa! Bjinhos e tenha calma com a betagens.

**Pequena Kah: **Minha assassina preferida! Não entendeu porque falo isso? Você praticamente ameaçou a minha Gina de morte, só pra ficar com o Draco, mas também o Draco é o Draco, né? Nossa! Hoje estou esclarecedora! Bem, antes que eu me esqueça eu ri muito com a sua review, não sei se ela estava engraçada, ou se eu sofro por sérios distúrbios, acho que são as duas coisas, não sei o.o´. E todo mundo quer dizer o porquê de amar o Draco, mas então, eu quero que você me diga, porque você o ama? Não precisa ser um artigo, mas seria interessante saber... E eu também amo o nome Sophie, é lindosão! E quando fiz o artigo, pensei em certas coisas que você disse em relação a ciúme e tudo. Acho que tomei como base o meu pai. Ficou mais fácil assim. Ahhh! Não demore a atualizar **A Filha Do Mal**, por favor, hein! Adorei te conhecer!Beijões

**Nocas Lupin R.: **Lindinhaaa, que bom vê-la por aqui também! Eu até te daria o Ed, mas ele já tem dona, e a dona é bem ciumenta. E as manias do Draco, foram as minhas próprias manias, sabe. Pensei e algo que só quem estivesse casado poderia saber. E acho que deu certo. Não pude atualizar antes, como você bem sabe. Mas agradeço todo o apoio e carinho. Adoro-te muito! Bjinhos!

**Miaka: **Oiee, eu fico tão feliz que você esteja gostando. Sério mesmo! Isso me deixa saltitante, porque estou tão desanimada ultimamente. O outro capítulo, o da Gina, é o meu preferido, porque é o mais DG, mas eu gosto desse aqui, embora não esteja lá essas coisas, a fic é meio bobinha, mas é de coração. Espero que goste deste capítulo, Bjinhoss.

**GreenB.: **Brunaa, sua sumidaa! Cadê** "Se melhorar, estraga"** ? Estou com saudades de betá-la! E de seus email também! Muito trabalho, né? Início de ano é triste! Mas não desiste. Obrigada por vir aqui e ler a minha humilde fic...não humilde, porque é uma fic sonserina...Ahh! você deve ter entendido, eu penso. E ao filho do Potter, ihh..vai demorar ele parecer por aqui, pelo menos mais um capítulo. Já que a fic é pequenina. Bjinhoss,

**Jessy Malfoy: **Oi miga do meu core! Sei como é horrível escrever um reviewzona e o malvado apagar. Mas o importante é sua intenção, sério. E eu entendo que apesar da fic falar do Draco, ele quase não aparece. Louco, né? Também olha que está escrevendo! Espero que gostes deste capítulo. Te adoro e vê se atualiza as suas fics. Bjos!

**Erica Weasley: **Oieee.Juro que realmente tentei ser rápida, mas não deu. Obrigada pela review e por ter me desejado criatividade, estou precisando mesmo. . Espero que tenhas gostado viu! Apesar da demora, fic com todo o carinho. Beijões em seu coração.

**Lou Malfoy: **Oi miga, depois de séculos, o capítulo dois passou a ser o meu preferido também. Mas é a minha insegurança de sempre que me impossibilita de escrever e gostar. Problemática, eu? Imaginaaaa! Dessa vez eu demorei, e demorei mesmo, né? Sempre assim, quando penso que vou rápida, acabo demorando. Mas espero que você goste, bem, você já leu, mas acho que entende o que eu quis dizer, né? Bjinhos e vc acredita q estou sme voz? Aff!

**Naiarita: **Oieee moça! Bom, respondendo a sua pergunta, as mulheres da vida do Draco, são as atuais, namoradas do passado não serão inclusas. Eu queria ser uma mulher da fic do Draco... Mas não como as filhas ou a mãe... Também que não gostaria, né? E como você deve ter percebido eu demorei a atualizar, mas não foi proposital. Espero que continue acompanhando. Bjinhoss,

**Sweet Nightangel: **Ahhh lindinha, que lindo! E é claro que precisa dize r se ta gostando, eu me importo com cada opinião, de verdade. Estou radiante que você goste dela. Mesmo! Mesmo! E a atualização ter sido demorada foi muito culpa minha, mas prometo tentar ser uma boa menina e não demorar tanto. E espero que esse capítulo tenha valido a espera, pelo menos. Bjinhos e não deixe de acompanhar!

**Camy (Arwen Mione): **Lindinha mor! Você gostou mesmo da fic? Sério? Sério mesmo? Estou tão feliz com isso! E pode deixar que acharei essa gravata, se não troco meu nome para Pansy...hahahaha. E você sabe como ando travada, por isso a demora com as postagens, mas eu supero. Nós superamos. Agradeço o sue companheirismo e carinho, acho que sem pó apoio de você eu não ia pra frente. Obrigada! E espero que goste deste capítulo.

**Luciana Malfoy: **Oiê moça! Obrigada por ler a minha fic, e desculpa por não ter atualizado antes. E quanto as características, nem sei de onde as tirei, na maior parte foi de mim. Mas o resto nem eu sei. E você conseguiu vê-lo? Nossa! Q bom, hein! Não te adicionei no msn, porque não apareceu na review ele, tem que colocá-lo separadinho. Bjinhos e espero que gostes deste capítulo!

**Sabina Pereze: **Oiee moça! Essa fic não é muito parecida com OQNVS, na verdade elas são bem diferentes. Mas fico feliz que tenhas gostado de qualquer forma. E eu não sou uma deusa não...nem de escrita nem de nada. Sou meio avariada, isso sim. E que bom que você está virando um DG! Isso é muito bom, e saber que faço parte disso me deixa emocionada sabia?E esse negócio de ser minha fã, menina, eu sou tão normal e bobinha

Mas fico feliz! Bjsss.

**Lika Slytherin: **Oiee! Sim o Draco em dose dupla, afinal, o Ed é lindoso! Quanto a fofurisse da fic, é a única que é assim. O resto não tem fofura, por isso. Obrigada pela review e espero que venha a gostar desse capítulo, desculpa a demora com a betagem, mas me enrolei toda, vê se pode! Bjinhoss,

**MaRi MaLfOy : **Oieee, sei como é chato esperar por uma fic, e tenho consciência de como fui horrível por isso, mas é que realmente não saia nada para o papel. Desculpas, viu! E adorei sua review, e quanto as características do draco eu também gosto, afinal eu emprestei algumas para ele . E quanto a estar muito boa, são seus olhos, flor. Bjinhoss e espero que tenha valido a pena a demora.

**Franinha Malfoy: **Srta Revolts! Eu adoro essa troca de carinho entre nós! Hahahaha. Nós somos uma dulpa dinâmica! Sim, sim! E bem o capítulo da Ginny é o meu preferido também, o mais DG de todos, até agora pelo menos. E a sua dedicação comigo, é linda. Adorei os emails, e recados, reviews...Tudo junto é mais emocionante ainda. Te adoro, lindaaa! Bjinhosss,

**Tataya Black: **Oi miga, que ficou 50 milhões de anos afastada do mundo das DGs, como você mesma disse. E impossível não rir com um review sua, sabia? Sempre tão bem humorada, e ainda bem que seu namorado não lê fics! E sim, viva o amor! E quanto a não atualizar, miga, minha vida está um corre-corre doido que você nem sabe. Mas eu vou tentar atualizar, o mesmo eu digo pra você viu! Agora que você vai desocupar um pouquinho, quero ver as suas fics! Bjokas amora.

**Mirian (miracles): **Oiee! Você é minha fã número um? Como assim? Eu não tenho fãs, não! Eu tal você se rminha amiga? É mais feliz Tudo bem que isso requer me agüentar, mas eu sou lecal, eu acho. E eu não sou a melhor escritora de fanfics, vou te passar os links, que tem umas fics mesmo, as minhas são bobinhas, só pra distrair... Mesmo assim, fico feliz que gostes! Adoro seus comentários. Bjuss,

**Mya Malfoy: **Oiê! Você viu a minha fic sendo comentada em alguma comunidade DG? Sério? E ainda estavam falando bem? Caracoles! Que emocionante! E eu deixo você dizer sim a razão por amor esse homem maravilhoso que é o Draco, mas é claro que deixo! Fico feliz que tenhas gostado! E mandado três reviews, sério que você viciou? Genteee... Q isso, linda! Mas bem, não haverá nc, pelo menos não nesta. Quem sabe eu faça um sort nc como continuação, não sei. E quanto a fic aumentar, bem, não será possível, terá uns 9 caps no máximo. Bjinhoss e MUITO obrigada!

**N/A: **Pessoas, se a fic está sendo atualizada hoje, é graças as reviews e ao carinho de vocês! Sério, você são muito importantes para mim! Obrigada e quem não mandou review ainda, não sabe como me faz falta. Porque me motiva a escrever rápido, e não farei chantagens, nem nada. Se escrevo é por respeito a quem manda review, mesmo que seja uma pessoa só. Mas estou em tempo de vestibular, por isso me ajudem com reviews!


	5. Papai Herói

_**N/B: Oi plincesa!**_

**_Quando eu vi o cap da PQTNADM nem acreditei! Puxa que felixxxxxxxxxx! XDDDDDDD Adoro esses surtos q vc tem que escrivinha as coisas! Pode deixar que qualquer coisa que eu não gostar aqui eu falo sim! Vamos lá, quero ver o que a Rachel tem a dizer! .

* * *

_**

**Capítulo IV - Papai Herói

* * *

**

A Mansão dos Malfoys estava muito agitada para um dia de semana qualquer. Sophie que estava com uma licença especial de Hogwarts para ficar em casa nesses últimos dias, estava feliz com a visita de suas amigas. Umas três meninas, que faziam um barulho imenso, mas que na opinião de Gina era muito natural pela idade. Draco ainda estava no trabalho, e Edward estava a se arrumar, com certeza para provocar uma das amigas de sua irmã, e por conseqüência a própria. Alex estava brincando de jogar mini **_- _**explosivos em cima dos gnomos que apareceram por esses dias nos jardins, para espanto dos moradores da casa, que nunca haviam recebido a visita das criaturas.

Rachel estava desenhando. Como Gina sempre dizia, sua filhinha era uma artista. Fazia desenhos lindos, apesar de serem sempre palitinhos, mas tudo muito gracioso. Um deles estava até emoldurado, era o qual a pequena havia desenhado a família completa, e feito um monte de coraçõezinhos acima da cabeça dos pais.

Batidas a porta.

Edward abriu a porta com um sorriso afetado, como se esperasse encontrar uma das amigas de sua irmã, mas para sua decepção era sua irmãzinha de quatro anos, que vinha com uma folha na mão, e muitas penas coloridas mágicas.

- O que foi, Rachel? – perguntou, segurando a pequena no colo. Adorava a irmã. Sempre tão fofinha e muito parecida com a mãe.

- Eu _quelia blincar_, Ed! _Blinca_ comigo! – disse passando as mãozinhas envolta do pescoço do irmão. Fazendo o beicinho que sempre funcionava com ele e com Draco.

- Mais tarde eu brinco com você. Prometo. – ele disse, mal resistindo ao beicinho e ao olhar magoado da pequena. – Agora vou ficar com a Sophie e com as amigas dela, porque você não vem comigo? - tentou uma última cartada, mas a menina bateu as perninhas pra sair do colo dele.

- Não! - cruzou os braços. – As amigas da Fifi, são muito chatas! Ficam apertando as minhas bochechas e ficam me amassando e ficam perguntado de você e... E eu não gosto delas! – falou enumerando as coisas enquanto enrolava os cabelos ruivos com as mãos, igual a mãe quanto estava tentando listar as coisas. O irmão apenas riu. Era verdade que todas as amigas de sua irmã sempre puxavam o saco da Rachel, e depois pediam para ela ir embora.

- Está bom! Está bom! Você venceu! - ele disse com as mãos pra cima. Logo estaria trabalhando com o pai, e não teria tanto tempo para a caçulinha da família. – Você quer brincar de que? – indagou levantando a sobrancelha.

- Hum... No parquinho! - ele sorriu, sabia que ela adorava o parquinho que fora construído quando ele ainda era pequeno, e que o remetia a várias sensações. Lembrava de quando ele e a Sophie brincavam no balanço e quando faziam castelinhos de areia... Saudades daquela época. Às vezes era tão difícil crescer...

Pegou a irmã no colo e foi em direção ao parquinho, onde havia balanço, escorregas, gangorras, roletas, um pequena montanha russa, e vários banquinhos, onde ele jogava xadrez bruxo com Draco, e por incrível que isso pudesse parecer, ele sempre ganhava do pai. Herdara o talento Weasley para jogos com tabuleiro.

* * *

Estava radiante, pelo que as amigas lhe contaram James estava prestes a pedir a seu pai a autorização para namorá-la. Não que gostasse da idéia, até porque só poderia piorar as coisas. Mas só o fato dele ter se preocupado com as tradições e ter pensado em pedir, significava muito. Pelo visto, o que sentiam era recíproco. Não via a hora de a mãe chegar em casa, para poder contar tudo que estava acontecendo. Suas duas melhores amigas estavam presentes e uma outra menina que falava há muito tempo, mas sabia que o único interesse da menina era seu irmão. Como odiava essa gente falsa! Não que as outras não se interessassem por ele, porém, essa SÓ se interessava por ele.

Ellen Tyler, uma das meninas mais cobiçadas de Hogwarts e fã número um de seu irmão. Dava ódio ao vê-la falar dele, como se nutrisse esperança de que um dia ele olhasse para ela com olhos de quem gosta e não de quem a quer só para o prazer. A menina possuía um corpo na medida certa, longos cabelos dourados e enrolados nas pontas, os olhos verdes e a boca carnuda, fazia os meninos babarem. Não tinham nada em comum, mas ela sempre vivia atrás de Sophie, e como Mabelle era uma menina muito simpática, acabara por ficar no mesmo grupo de trabalho.

Mabelle e Julie eram suas melhores amigas desde que entrara para Hogwarts, e sempre a apoiavam em tudo. Belle era uma menina magra, de traços finos e de baixa estatura. Os cabelos eram castanhos claros com fios dourados entre eles. Seu rosto era bonito, não era uma beleza comum, mas fascinava. Os olhos na cor de mel e algumas sardas espelhadas pelo rosto. Era simpática e tinha uma alma lufana. Enquanto Julie era a mais gordinha, e tinha um rosto como o de bonecas de porcelana. Era pálida ao extremo e os cabelos quase ruivos contribuíam para a face angelical. Era a mais namoradeira do grupo, e sempre conquistava os meninos por ter um alto astral e uma mente aberta. Ambas meninas estavam com Sophie desde sua entrada para Hogwarts.

Sophie estava no jardim juntamente com todas as meninas, esperavam a quinta menina. Lyse que estaria monitorando o trabalho de poções, não que precisasse, mas a grifinória era de total confiança do professor, por isso a escolha. Era uma das poucas meninas que não se abalavam com a presença de Edward, na verdade, parecia odiar seu irmão, o que era estranho, pois o sentimento de longe era recíproco.

Viu o irmão passar por perto de onde estavam, mas ele parecia estar distraído demais com Rachel. A menininha sorria e puxava a orelha dele. Sophie sorriu. Se houvesse alguma maneira de ajudar o irmão mais velho a ficar com quem ele realmente queria, ela ajudaria.

- Menina Malfoy! Menina Malfoy! – chamou o elfo Nerk, um dos mais antigos da casa. – Menina amiga a sua espera. – disse fazendo uma reverência exagerada, que irritava. À pedido de sua mãe, nenhum elfo deveria fazer reverência, mas Nerk esquecia desses detalhes às vezes.

- Traga-a até aqui! – ordenou com sua voz arrastada, igual a de sua avó.

* * *

Uma pilha de papéis estava a sua frente, diversas matérias antigas. Precisava relatar a situação em que se encontrava a Sociedade Bruxa. O crescente número de artefatos trouxas que os bruxos consumiam e adaptavam para a realidade bruxa. O grande questionamento era se deviam ou não ensinar sobre a cultura trouxa? Agora ela teria que fazer uma crônica sobre isso. Mas não estava com paciência no momento. Não via a hora de chegar em casa e de continuar a matéria para o aniversário de Draco.

Arrumou sua mesa, iria embora. Amanhã teria tempo para pensar sobre essa questão, afinal, não era mais tão importante no trabalho. De repente um aparelho trouxa, mas que havia sido adaptado para o mundo bruxo parecia vibrar. Não deu muita importância e continuou a organizar os papéis.

- Senhor... o senhor não pode entrar! – disse uma mulher baixinha, que parecia intimidada com o porte do homem, devido a sua voz baixa.

- Senhorita Stuart, pode deixar. – respondeu Gina ao ver o sorriso do loiro aumentar assim que a mulher fechou a porta de sua sala. – O que você está fazendo aqui, Draco?

- Vim buscar você, ao que parece. – a ruiva tentou com todas as forças não rir, mas ele sabia que ela gostava dessas surpresas.

- Então, espere. Já aparatamos em casa. – ela procurou a bolsa e o casaco, encontrando-os no sofá de canto.

- Quem disse que nós vamos para a casa? – indagou o loiro, colocando o casaco azul claro envolta da mulher. Observando o sorriso bobo e o brilho nos olhos dela.

- É? Para onde vamos? – ele não respondeu, apenas puxou para um beijo, logo aparatando.

* * *

Edward já estava cansado, não imaginava que sua irmã pudesse cansá-lo assim. Ela pulava, corria, e não parava quieta nem um instante. O que diferenciava um pouco de Sophie, que era muito tímida e pouco brincava de correr, sempre se preocupando se o vestido estava sujo, desde pequena. Rachel era mais livre, como a mãe. Adorava se pendurar em todos os lugares.

Observava a menininha no balanço, o brinquedo que ela mais se divertia, parecia adorar o vai e vem, e não tinha medo de ir sozinha, adorava o vento em sua face. Ele olhou para o castelinho que ele havia feito com ela, já estava desmoronando, não lembrava qual tinha sido a última vez que tinha se permitido brincar dessa forma. De repente um grito lhe tirou de seus devaneios. Olhando para onde ficavam os balanços, sentiu seu coração disparar. A sua irmã havia caído. Sua culpa, não pôde deixar de pensar.

Quando chegou perto da menina, seus olhos embaçaram, ela parecia estar desacordada.

- Rachel! – chamou. Não obtendo resposta. – Rachel! Pára de brincar! – estava ficando desesperado e sabia que não podia tirá-la dali. Seus olhos estavam embaçados e a cada segundo se sentia pior, a sua bonequinha estava ali machucada, por ele ser tão desatento. – Por Salazar o que eu fiz! – gritou. Quando estava pra sair para pedir socorro, ouviu:

- Te peguei! – a menininha sorria, e balançava o vestidinho rosa retirando a areia.

Ele olhou para a menininha em um misto de susto e alivio, não se contendo em felicidade em vê-la bem.

- Nunca mais faça isso, ouviu bem? – disse sério. – Você me assustou! – falou passando a mão nos fio platinados de seu próprio cabelo.

- Que gritaria foi essa, Edward? – indagou Sophie, sendo seguida pelas outras quatro meninas.

- Não se meta, ok!– respondeu ácido, dando uma olhada de relance para Lyse que balançava a cabeça em reprovação.

- Eu me meto sim! Você acabou de gritar com a Rachel. O que está acontecendo aqui? - a ruivinha se escondeu nas pernas de Lyse, que estava mais afastada da discussão.

- Eu só estava ensinado que não se pode fazer certos tipos de brincadeiras, oras! Eu tenho todo o direito, sou o irmão mais velho. – respondeu prepotente, não queria brigar com a irmã, mas não admitia que ela se intrometesse em tudo.

- Olha aqui, você não venha pôr em cima da Rachel os seus erros. Se não está com paciência para ficar com ela, então, fosse ficar em outro lugar.

- Rachel, vamos embora! – ordenou o loiro ignorando a irmã a sua frente.

- Ela não quer ir, Malfoy - respondeu Lyse tentando parecer o mais fria possível, como se para não mostrar-se intimidada com Edward.

- Ela é a minha irmã e virá comigo!– todos os restantes olhavam para o loiro e para a morena que se colocara na frente da ruivinha que parecia estar assustada com a situação.

- Pode ser a sua irmã, mas você não é o que se pode dizer de bom exemplo. – disparou a menina venenosamente, ao que ele apenas fechou os olhos.

- Se é assim, eu saio. Mas lhe garanto que não sou o monstro que você pensa que sou. – disse com um olhar ferido, saindo dali sem olhar para trás.

As amigas de Sophie tentavam "quebrar" o clima instaurado pela discussão, contudo se via que não seria fácil, ainda mais depois que Ellen foi atrás de Edward, arrumaram os livros nas bolsas e encerraram os estudos por ali.

- Você não gosta do Ed? _Poquê_? – perguntou uma vozinha fininha, voz da irmã mais nova do loiro.

- Não é isso, bonequinha. É que seu irmão faz muitas coisas erradas e ele não devia ter brigado desse jeito com você.

- O meu _imão _é bom, ele _blinca_ comigo, conta _histólias_... – respondeu a menininha, brincando com uma mecha negra do cabelo de Lyse.

- Rachel, deixa a minha amiga respirar. Nunca vi! Ela cismou com você, Lyse! – brincou a loira.

- Mas também, a Lyse a defendeu. – completou Jullie.

- É, o Edward nunca levantou a voz para a princesinha dele. O que a senhorita aprontou, em mocinha? – perguntou Mabelle fazendo cócegas na ruivinha.

- Foi assim, _bebelle. -_ disse colocando as mãozinhas na cintura. – O Ed me levou _pa blinca_, aí eu caí e ele começou a _glitar poque_ pensou que eu tava dodói, mas eu não tava.

Nesse momento Sophie virou para a irmã indignada.

- Então foi por isso que o Ed gritou? - a criança apenas acenou afirmativamente. – Céuss! Eu devia ter imaginado, é mais fácil que eu perca o controle com você do que o Edward. Não acredito nisso! Droga! – chutou algumas pedras que estava em seu caminho. – Acho que terei que falar com ele.

Lyse olhava de longe, mais uma vez, estava errada sobre ele.

* * *

Estava secando os cabelos com a varinha quando sentiu os braços fortes de seu marido a envolvendo, já se passava das sete, e ainda estavam no hotel. Tudo por culpa _dele_. Mas ela não saberia como negar, e nem queria. Via isso tudo como uma sorte que tinha, pois mesmo com tantos anos de casado, permanecia a mesma chama de quando ainda eram adolescentes.

- O senhor tem que se vestir, precisamos voltar pra casa, temos quatro pessoinhas nos esperando. – disse dócil, enquanto ele passava a ponta do nariz fino pelo ombro sardento, inalando o perfume dela.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Só mais cinco minutinhos... – ela riu e ele voltou a beijá-la.

* * *

Andava silenciosamente pelos corredores de sua casa, os conhecia tão bem, mas neste momento estava nervosa, a ponto de se perder por entre eles. Tudo por causa do seu pré-julgamento sobre como seu irmão educava Rachel, sabia que havia sido autoritária e que não deixara ele se defender. Porém o que estava lhe incomodando, era saber que o irmão devia estar mal, afinal de contas Edward parecia gostar, pela primeira vez de alguém, mas ela não confiava nele. Lyse parecia ter uma resistência em acreditar que o loiro era um bom rapaz, e por mais que Sophie quisesse convencê-la do contrário, seria uma tarefa complicada. Contudo, ela já tomava como feita.

Bateu na porta. Nenhuma resposta. Não aceitava ser ignorada. Seu irmão sabia, afinal, eram Malfoys.

- Não esperava que você fosse tão covarde, pensei que honraria o nosso nome. – disse em voz de desdenho, para provocá-lo. Ele não respondeu, seu irmão sabia como lidar com esse tipo de situação. – Vamos Ed, não estou brincando, minha mãe precisa de sua ajuda para cuidar da Rachel. – agora ela tinha certeza que havia pegado em seu ponto fraco.

Ele abriu a porta, com os cabelos platinados desalinhados e com cara de tédio.

- Invente desculpas melhores, e pare de bater a porta. – antes que ele pudesse fechá-la, ela o empurrou para dentro do quarto.

- Olha, Ed, sei que errei, ok! A Rachel é uma danadinha e você bem sabe. E também você só está assim por causa da Lyse, mas fica tranqüilo, eu te aju-

- CHEGA, SOPHIE! – gritou. – Sai do meu quarto, não quero falar sobre isso. – controlou o tom de voz novamente.

- Não... Não acredito que você vai deixá-la! Droga! - ela puxou os cabelos em uma atitude muito parecida com a de sua avó quando desesperada. – Você sabe de quem você é filho, a história dos nossos pais, é a mais estranha e linda, que conhecemos, não sei como pode duvidar do charme dos Malfoy. – ele deu um pequeno riso a contragosto. – E se pra eles deu certo, para nós também dará. Não desista dela. Prove que ela está errada.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza que é dela que eu gosto? – o loiro sentou ao lado da irmã, na ponta da cama.

- Porque eu sou sua irmã, e sinto o que você sente. – ele respondeu abraçando a loira. – Fica calmo, eu vou te ajudar, viu!

- Desculpa, Fi. – ele sussurrou, levantando o rosto timidamente.

- Não sei como ela pode não amar esse loiro lindão que ta na minha frente, até quando eu estou errada, é você quem pede desculpas.

- Hei! Isso não vai ficar barato, o preço que você vai pagar é trazê-la mais aqui.

- Malfoys! – disse Sophie imitando a mãe, e os dois caíram na gargalhada.

* * *

Um dia perdido! Ok, ela não reclamaria de _como_ havia perdido o dia anterior, mas agora Gina teria que acelerar ao máximo a matéria de Rachel, sendo que seria difícil explicar para uma criança de quatro anos, para que ela diga a respeito de seu pai e que isso dê mais que quatro linhas. Idéias geniais, problemas a frente!

Olhou-se no espelho e pôde ver algumas marcas do dia anterior e sorriu sapeca. A blusa que estava vestindo era dele, e parecia ser mais confortável do que qualquer roupa, afinal tinha o cheiro do loiro. Fez todas as suas necessidades higiênicas da manhã e voltou para a cama. Draco ainda dormia.

Sorriu ao lembrar da primeira vez que acordou ao lado dele, e o vendo nesse momento, sabia que havia muitas diferenças desse Draco para o de dezoito anos. O jeito mais sereno e até o humor matinal se modificara com os anos. Aquela com certeza uma das visões mais privilegiadas que tinha: Ele estava sem camisa, e o lençol mostrava bem isso, o tronco bem delineado, e as costas largas. Os cabelos loiros caiam displicentes na frente do rosto dele, sua respiração forte e pausada, as mãos firmes segurando o travesseiro dela... Era muito bom acordar de manhã, quando se acordava com ele...

Engatinhou na cama, ajeitando os cabelos que caiam nos olhos dele. Acariciou de leve o tórax dele com a ponta dos dedos, e plantou beijos leves no pescoço alvo...

- Acorda, amor. – subiu os beijos para a orelha. – Você vai chegar atrasado. – parou de beijá-lo quando sentiu a pressão das mãos dele em sua cintura.

- Continua, ruivinha... Continua... - ele sussurrou.

- Você sabe muito bem de suas obrigações, amor. Deixa de ser preguiçoso. Levanta, floquinho.– arrancou o lençol dele.

- Você é má! – ela o olhou sorrindo - Me acorda com beijos e depois diz que tenho que parar. – argumentou o loiro cruzando os braços.

- Hum... Só mais cinco minutinhos. – ele riu abraçando-a.

* * *

Mesa cheia como sempre na Mansão Malfoy. Edward ao lado direito de Draco, que ficava na cabeceira, Gina ao lado esquerdo e ao seu lado Rachel. E Sophie ao lado de Ed e Lex.

- Não sei o que farei esse ano para o meu aniversário, está tão em cima da hora e ainda não pensei em nada. O que você acha, Gina? - disse Draco, fechando o Profeta Diário.

- Bem... De qualquer forma terá a festa e...

- Gostaria que f**_ó_**ssemos viajar, passar um tempo na fazenda. A Rachel gosta tanto. – a menininha olhou para o pai com a cara lambuzada de geléia.

- É! Lá tem bichinhos, mamãe! – todos riram.

- Acho que não seria mal aumentar os dias de uma licença no colégio, não é mesmo Sophie? – a ruiva ia reclamar, mas o loiro pôs sua mão em cima da dela.

- Por mim, tudo bem, mas terei que voltar para entregar o trabalho de poções e...

- Eu cuido do Severo. – disse Draco encerrando a conversa.

* * *

Gina fora ao trabalho para entregar a matéria que estava pendente, mas logo voltou para casa, precisava com urgência fazer o artigo de Rachel, só de pensar nisto sentia a cabeça dar voltas. Arrumou uma mesa na biblioteca e chamou a pequena, agora viria o mais difícil...

- Rachel, você sabe que o aniversário do papai está chegando não sabe? - a ruivinha confirmou com a cabeça. – Então, a mamãe queria que você falasse o que o papai é pra você... Você pode falar? – perguntou Gina incerta.

- _Pla_ que?- perguntou a menininha, brincando com uma das penas que estava em cima da mesa.

- É que a mamãe teve idéias, mas é segredo ainda.

- Ta. – respondeu a filha.

- Então o que você acha do papai?

- Ele é legal.

- Mas como? Ele faz o que de legal?

- O papai _semple_ me carrega no colo quando eu vou _mimir_, ele conta _histólias, tlás_ doces, _blinca_de castelo, e ele é tão _colajoso_ que todos os _monstlos _que _apalecem _no quarto somem quando ele vai lá.

- Hummm... Espera um pouquinho, a mamãe precisa melhorar o que você disse. – a ruivinha olhou para a mãe com cara de confusa o que a fez rir, enquanto começava a escrever a matéria.

**_"Como minha filha só tem quatro anos não seria possível que ela escrevesse, eu estarei a auxiliando, mas tudo que tiver contido daqui para baixo são palavras dela. Por essa razão, manterei a maneira de como ela fala e até mesmo o jeito infantil de definição."_**

- O que a _senhola_ ta _esclevendo_? – indagou Rachel debruçando-se na mesa.

- Só umas coisinhas... Nada demais, de onde paramos? Ah! Lembrei! Você disse que seu pai te carrega quando você vai dormir, mas o que isso tem de demais? – a medida que a menina respondia Gina colocava no pergaminho.

_"Meu papai semple está comigo, mesmo quando não está. É o que ele diz. Mas eu não entendo. Ele é glande, forte, loilo como a vovó, e os olhos dele é bonitos. Meu papai é todo bonitão, por isso a mamãe tem ciúmes. _

- Rachel! De onde você tirou isso?- perguntou a ruiva indignada.

- Ué, o papai me disse. – respondeu sapeca, logo continuando a falar sobre o seu pai.

_"Mamãe diz que quando eu ela pequenininha, papai ficava holas me ninando, cantando só pla mim. E eu dormia no peito do papai..._

_Quando eu ficava dodói, ele me ablaçava, ficava do meu lado e dizia que iria passar, dizia que eu era sua plincesinha e que nada de mal vai acontecer comigo. E a dor sumia... Ele é meu remédio. (risos)_

_Ele fala que eu sou palecida com a mamãe e que sou linda como ela e tenho tudo dela... O jeito que eu mexo nos cabelos, quando faço malcliações e ele fica tliste... mas como a mamãe semple ganho um beijo do papai depois de uma travessura. _

_Ele conta histolias, e pla mim ele é o herói de todas elas. Ele é quem destlói os monstlos que vivem no meu quarto. Semple que papai apalece, eles somem._

_Ele me salva dos castelos... Blinca comigo e faz a mamãe rir._

_Cuida dos bichinhos da fazenda, deixa eu montar neles, poque a mamãe NÃO deixa nada... _

_O papai faz as minhas vontades, cozinha pla mim as comidas que eu gosto e me suja com farinha e eu não goto disso, mas eu deixo ele fazer e depois a mamãe me chama de monstlinha, mas eu sou PLINCESINHA! _

_Ele me coloca pra dormir, e às vezes me conta como conheceu a mamãe... Ele fica com cala de bobo, mas é tão lindo... _

**_Por que eu amo Draco Malfoy?_**

_É po isso que amo ele, poque todas às vezes ele está comigo, mesmo quando faço travessura e a mamãe fica blava. Quando clecer quelo ser como ele, quelo ser corajosa, quelo dormir no esculo, destruir monstlos malvados e conseguir um sorriso da mamãe quando eu fizer besteira. _

_O papai diz que o mais importante é o que eu sou e não importa mais nada, diz que não tenho que ter medo, poque ele semple vai estar pla me defender, ele é tudo pla mim. _

Gina ficou surpresa com o artigo feito pela filha, apesar de ter que mudar algumas coisas, havia sido uma experiência diferente, tendo em vista de ser a sua filha de apenas quatro anos que escrevera. Já era mais de 10 da noite e ela ainda estava arrumando alguns pontos do texto, quando viu Draco entrar pela porta com Rachel nos braços.

- Já está tarde pra ele está acordada, Draco! – disse a ruiva repreensiva.

- Mas o meu bebê está quase dormindo, olha os olhinhos dela, estão quase se fechando. – a menininha que estava no colo sorriu para o pai, e coçou os olhinhos, para depois ajeitar cabeça no ombro dele.

- Ela sempre gostou de dormir nos seus braços... - comentou Gina lembrando-se do texto feito pelas duas.

- Por isso que eu digo que vocês duas são tão parecidas, até mesmo nisso.– a ruiva sorriu, e logo eles estavam encaminhando-se para o quarto ao lado, o quarto de Rachel.

- Psiuuu. - fez Draco quando a menina não soltou as mãos do pescoço dele, sentou na cama, cobrindo-a cuidadosamente. – Ela é tão linda como você. – Draco murmurou.

- Eu te amo. – ela respondeu, ele sorriu. Depois de um tempo saíram do quarto abraçados e orgulhosos da família que construíram.

* * *

Final do Capítulo IV

* * *

_**N/B: **Palavra? PERFEITO! Foram logos os tempos de espera por esse cap e sinto que valeu realmente a pena! Eu entendo quando você diz que a Rachel é a sua baby! Ela é muito parecida com você, o temperamento e a fofura e tudo mais! Se eu fosse a mamy dela, ela também seria a minha baby, rsrs... Eu gosto mesmo do Ed, me derreti durante esse cap com ele, ele tem esse temperamento forte que me derrete... ele é tão Draco mas ao mesmo tempo tão sentimental e humano... me conquistou completamente, é isso! _

_E eu estou com a Fifi, torcendo para que tudo dê certo entre ela e o James! E também com ela na missão de matar essa perua da Ellen, vaca intrometida! (se quer saber, me lembrou muito uma tal de Alanie, inclusive fisicamente... então eu acho que isso intensifica a minha gana assassina)_

_O que mais uma esposa precisa, do que um marido que a pega num trabalho e a leva para um hotel como nos velhos tempos? Ele evoluiu muito durante esse tempo, pode ter certeza! Continuo querendo ver a cara dele quando ler essa reportagem da revista! Será que verei um Malfoy chorar? sorri ansiosa_

_As coisas que eu não gostei nesse cap estão grifadas, mas confesso que amei o cap em si, é mais uma prova de que você não perdeu o jeito pra escrever! E dá pra ver o amor que você sente pela Rachel só de ler as cenas, é muita emoção!_

_Tem tempo que eu não beto enquanto leio, mas hoje tive um tempinho e fiz isso porque eu estava sentindo falta de me dedicar completamente a uma betagem mandando o resto pra o inferno, e parece que valeu a pena... me sinto mais leve! _

_Beijos! Parabéns novamente! Pra mim, temos um cap na medida certa!_

_**Amo-te!**_

_**Ly.

* * *

**_

**_N/A: _**Aí eu não gostei deste capítulo, acho que faltou algo... Mas se eu descobrir o que faltou, eu coloco no próximo, ok! Aninha, sua exagerada não está nada perfeito o cap, a sua betagem que é linda e perfeita! Obrigada, filha! Ahhhh! Obrigada pelas reviews, emails, e até mesmo os xingamentos pelos MSN, eu li um milhão de vezes cada review, comentário, etc. São graças a estes que o capítulo saiu, e com certeza esse foi o mais difícil de ser escrito, afinal é uma criança que o fez (não estou me referindo a mim). Eu dedico este capítulo a cada um de vocês que estiveram aqui me apoiando, gente, MUITO OBRIGADA! Vocês são tudo de bom! E não me arrependo de perder meus preciosos minutinhos de descanso escrevendo isso aqui! E a demora se deve aos meus estudos, que agora são horário integral, inclusive aos sábados!

* * *

Agradecimentos mais que especiais a:

**_Ly Anne Black: _**Anocaaa! Rsrs. A Sophie não é a segunda não! Tadinha! Ela veio antes da Annie e se você não gosta dela, pode saindo! (dando ataque de Malfoy, em defesa de sua P.O). o/ Sim, o Ed é seu e você apareceu! Ehhh! Próximos capítulos mais cenas! E sim, o Mich é meu! Nem pense me dar ele pra NINGUÉM! É aquilo já saiu! É **Derretendo o gelo**! NC-17! Leiam pessoas! Amiga, obrigada pela betagem tão rápida e linda, amoree você me salva! Sim você é minha beta perfeita, mas eu nem posso falar nada, porque nunca quis ter outra pra comparar, então você é literalmente sem comparações. Bjinhoos,

**Pequena Kah: **Oi amiga, que linda foi a sua review dizendo da sua relação com sue pai, eu também agradeço a Deus pelo meu! E nem preciso dizer que ri demais com o seu: "Eu o amo porque ele fala arrastadamente e tenho orgasmos múltiplos quando ele ergue apenas uma sobrancelha...". O Draco é demais mesmoo! Mas você não pode ficar falando essas coisas, vou contar para o Hector! Rsrs. Mentirinha, vou contar não! Senão o davi não vem ao mundo (pirando). Te adoro amiga! Você é um amor! Bjinhoos.

**Jessy Malfoy: **Oi fofaa, que bom que você gostou da relação Sophie- Draco, tentei me inspirara na que tenho com meu pai, e acho que deu certo. Quanto a sua fic, ela já está sendo divulgada no meu flog, viu! Vai lá e comenta, menina!

**Miaka: **Oi moça, e a família Weasley Malfoy é bem engraçadinha, sempre tive vontade de mostrar esse lado, e agora estou radiante de ter conseguido! Fico feliz que tenhas gostado do capítulo, e mais segura também, já que ultimamente não ando lá muito satisfeita com que escrevo, e a sua opinião é MUITO importante para mim. Obrigada pelo apoio! Beijoos.

**Franinha Malfoy: **Amiga! Precisamos mesmo nos falar! Você sumiu, hein! Monografando muito? Rsrs. Essa vida de estudos ninguém merece, né! E a reação do Draco se Merlin quiser, será no próximo capítulo! Que espero que não demore tanto pra sair como este aqui, né! Bjinhoos.

**Lolita Malfoy: **Oi moça. Ainda não foi dessa vez que o draco leu a matéria a respeito dele, afinal precisávamos da opinião de uma baby, da _plincesinha_ dele. Desculpa pela demora, mas é que não deu, viu! U.u Espero que ainda se lembre da minha fic, e se não gostar de alguma coisa, pode falar! Bjinhoos

**Bruna Granger Potter: **Que lindo! Que Lindo! Você voltou! Espero que fique triste com a minha demora, juro que não foi por mal. Meus estudos estão me matando, mas dei o máximo que pude neste capítulo, que eu tenho consciência que não está uma maravilha, mas foi feito com carinho! Espero que gostes! Bjinhoos,

**Naiara W. M**.: Oi xuxu, você é do flog também, e isso em emociona demais! E se eu pudesse teria uma fábrica de Dracos, pra dar pra todas as minhas amigas. E eu já falei com a Ginny pra ela me emprestar só por uma noite, já é tempo o bastante de eu me divertir! Rsrs. Obrigada por ler a minha fic (eu fico tão feliz) e por mandar essa review lindosa. Desculpa pelo atraso! Bjinhoos,

**Camy- A lindinha Mor! (Arwen Mione): **Oi amore, eu gostei dessa idéia de você trocar o seu irmão pelo Ed, s ebem que o Ed é namoádo da aninha, então, terá que pedir pra ela. Mas seu irmão me pareceu tão simpático, ainda mais por tocar gaita e guitarra, apaixonei! (Rafinha doente mental) o.o´ Eu ainda estou em dívida com as suas fics, vi que você atualizou e postou uma nova, mas ainda não tive tempo de parar. Estou em divida com o mundo! Rsrs. Mas eu vou conseguir reverter a situação nessa semana, beijinho!

**Lou Malfoy: **Oi amiga, eu tinha que dedicar este capítulo a você, afinal foi sue viver, mas o ff travou eu nem tinha respondido as reviews. Por falar em reviews, a sua estava lindosa como sempre. E eu também amo bebês, eles são seres fofos, e eu amo a Rach! Percebe-se pelo capítulo, não! Me realizei ao escrevê-lo!

E sim, agora eu vivo de cama e dodói, mas é por causa do stress, muita coisa na minha cabeça, aí eu piro de vez! Mas não se preocupe, eu já estou melhorando, bjinhoss!

**Nocas Lupin R: **Lindinha, estou com tantas saudades de você. Nunca mais te encontrei no MSN, nossas vidas estão atribuladas, né? Estudos, atividades, entre outras coisas. Ma sue penso muito em você. E cada vez que olho sua review, lembro da pessoa fofa que você é! O carinho que você tem por mim, e que é recíproco, te adoro demais menina! Tu és um doce de pessoa! E fico grata por todo apoio q recebo de ti! Obrigada por tudo! E vê se aparece! Bjinhos achocolatados,

**Gynny Malfoy: **Xuxu mor! O recorde de reviews seguidas! Rsrs. Bem, eu estou tentando terminar a fic logo, espero um dia conseguir, e que bom que você leu mesmo ela não estando completa! Aí, a xuxu gostou da história! Que lindo! Que lindo! E bem, quem sabe da próxima o Draco não erra o caminho e não vai parar no seu quarto? rsrs. Bjinhos amoree.

**Thatah: **Oi moça, que gracinha de review. Obrigada mesmo. A Sophir é bem Malfoy, mas agora vemos que a Rachel apesar de puxa-saca oficial do pai, é bem Weasley. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, e que desculpe essa autora ocupada e por vezes desnaturada autora. Bjinhoos.

**Sabrina Pereze: **Oie moça! Todavez que leio as suas reviews fico com vergonha, agradeço demais o seu acrinho e paciência com as minhas demoras. E fico feliz em ser sua autora preferida, mas vou te apresentar umas autoras mais lecais, aí eu vou deixar de ser, mas você vai entender quando eu falo que não escrevo lá essas coisas. Muito obrigada pela força, bjoss!

**menina Malfoy: **Oi moça, nem sabia que a minha ficzinha podia ser chamada de clássico, ela é tão comum. Mas tudo bem, a loucos pra tudo! Rsrs. Obrigada por disponibilizar um tempinho para ler e mandar reviews, isso é muito importante pra mim. É um incentivo imenso, e não canso de repetir. MUITO OBRIGADA! E você e a Gynny Malfoy são as campeãs em reviews consecutivas, que lindo! E não sei se fico feliz em te fazer chorar, mas dizem q se emocionar faz bem, então... isso deve ser bom, né! Bjinhoos.

* * *

Leiam também minhas outras fic, breve serão atualizadas!

Vistem o meu flog de fics, tudo no profile, onde etspa a capa desta fic também!

Bjinhos,

Rafinha


	6. E o tempo passa

**_N/A:_ **_Capítulo postado novamente, para poder responder os comentários sem email

* * *

_

**Capítulo V - E o tempo passa...

* * *

**

Draco olhava para as fotos em cima de sua mesa de escritório, essas variavam de acordo com cada momento de sua vida. Eram fotos com sua mãe, algumas poucas de Hogwarts e a maioria eram de Gina e seus filhos. Havia fotos do seu casamento, de Gina de barrigão, de ele com as suas princesas, da formatura de seu filho Edward... Eram diversos momentos registrados, sorria ao lembrar de cada um.

Dentro de uma semana completaria 38 anos de vida e podia sentir a diferença que todos esses anos haviam feito consigo. Havia deixado de ser tão egoísta, e havia aprendido muito com a vida, com Gina... Ela havia mudado sua maneira de pensar, de ver o mundo. Parecia que ela tinha o poder de fazer com que ele fosse mais plausível. Se alguma vez ele pensou no que era felicidade, com certeza nada se comparava a vida que eles haviam construído.

Ele era feliz. Realizado em todos os aspectos, e mesmo nos piores dias sempre contou com o apoio da ruiva, que por mais que houvesse passado os anos, continuava a mesma de sempre. O mesmo sorriso travesso, a personalidade intempestiva... Uma mistura perigosa, mas que o encantava.

Sua família era o seu bem mais valioso, era o seu alicerce. Sabia que nada era mais importante do que aquilo: estar ao lado deles. Quando se tornou amigo de Gina nunca pensou que realmente estava apaixonado, sempre tentou se enganar a respeito. Como se apaixonar por algo tão puro como ela? Seu maior medo era se tornar alguém como seu pai. Fazer com Gina o que ele fez com Narcisa. Não poderia suportar a idéia de ver a ruiva sofrer... Mas há coisas inevitáveis. Uma delas é se manter afastado dela. É como se existisse um imã invisível... Deve ser como diz o ditado: "Os opostos se atraem".

O casamento foi uma decisão difícil de ser tomada, sabia que isso era o que mais queria, mas se falhasse?! Mesmo assim arriscou e nunca se arrependeu disso. Ainda que no começo tivesse sido complicado, muitas brigas, vasos quebrados, noites sem dormir... Eles conseguiram passar por cima de tudo isso. E logo, Gina já estava grávida. Sua mãe que nunca havia se simpatizado com o casamento, enfim se rendeu ao receber a notícia da vinda do primeiro neto. Nunca Draco tivera tanto medo de uma coisa, só talvez, quando se percebeu apaixonado pela ruiva. Mas era diferente. Dessa vez uma vida dependia dele. Um ser frágil, que de forma alguma ele poderia ferir. Queria ser oposto do que Lucius fora para ele, sabia que não seria fácil, mas mais uma vez precisava provar a si mesmo que podia. E logo que Edward nasceu, percebeu que se havia nascido para ser alguma coisa, essa coisa era ser pai. Não que tivesse jeito para a coisa, mas amava sentir a orelha ser puxada pelo pequeno, que franzia o cenho quando lhe tiravam da mão o que queria.

A relação entre ele e seu filho era uma das coisas que mais se orgulhava. Edward sempre procurava seguir seus passos, embora fosse mais amável e simpático, o que mostrava bem o que havia herdado do lado Weasley. Draco tinha o filho como um amigo e até mesmo um aliado, pois ele sempre cuidara da irmã e a protegia de tudo.

Com o nascimento de Sophie, Draco pôde ver o quanto ele havia mudado desde que começara a se relacionar com Gina. Nunca havia pensado em ter mais de um filho. Na verdade, crianças eram vistas como seres inoportunos e de difícil controle até conhecer a caçula Weasley, e todos os seus conceitos do que é certo para um Malfoy foram por água abaixo... E depois do casamento, da vinda do primeiro filho nada poderia ser mais perfeito do que o nascimento de mais um Weasley Malfoy, a sua menininha. Que babava em suas camisas mais caras, que atrapalhava as suas noites com Gina, que a primeira palavra dita fora 'papai"... Aquela rabiscava as paredes da casa, sumia com os contratos de trabalho, quando o pai não lhe dava atenção. Draco nunca pensara que ter uma filha fosse fazê-lo tão bobo, sempre acreditou que a única mulher capaz disso era a sua ruiva. Mas ver Sophie agora prestes a se formar e de longe ser a menininha que se vestia de princesa e chamava o príncipe Draco para salvá-la dava um aperto uma saudade. Sempre fez as maiores loucuras para estar junto de seus filhos...Para protegê-los, ser um pai de verdade.

Quase pôs tudo a perder quando vira Gina com um amigo jornalista. Sabia que ciúmes sempre atrapalhavam a sua relação com ela, mas não podia negar o incômodo que sentia toda vez que alguém olhava para a SUA esposa. Ele nunca havia sido acostumado a ter que aceitar esse tipo de coisa, afinal o que é seu, é seu e pronto. Uma discussão... palavras que não deveriam ser ditas...Sarcasmo...E suas roupas voando pela varanda do quarto. Sim, a sua esposa pegava pesado quando queria. Três dias...Visita aos filhos...Chuva...E uma noite de amor. Claro, uma coisa que eles sabiam, por mais que brigassem e se separassem uma hora eles teriam que ceder. E foi o que aconteceu e para sua surpresa o resultado não podia ter sido melhor: Gina grávida.

Apreciava vê-la com aquele barrigão, parecia que havia uma luz em torno dela. A expressão em seu rosto tornava-se mais serena, mesmo com as crises constantes de humor. Quando Gina chegou com a noticia que estava grávida de gêmeos, ficou ainda mais assustado. Era fato sabido que a Gina tinha grandes chances de ter gêmeos, devido o caso que teve na família. Contudo, nem passara em sua cabeça que poderia acontecer isso justo nesse momento. Com isso, seus cuidados com ela passaram a ser bem maiores, para desagrado da ruiva, que se enjoava fácil com tanto zelo.

Rachel e Alexander deram um novo ar a Mansão Malfoy. O parquinho antes quase nunca freqüentado passara ser o lugar mais querido pelos dois. Alex não ficava muito atrás de Edward, apesar de mais tímido e quieto. Já Rachel era bem diferente da irmã mais velha, era mais livre, mais parecida com Gina, enquanto Sophie era mais parecida com Narcisa. A pequena ruivinha era criativa, bagunceira, esperta e agitada. Sempre fazia questão que o pai soubesse tudo que havia acontecido em seu dia. Era a princesinha da casa na visão de Draco, que se deixava levar por muito dos caprichos da pequena.

No momento sua cabeça estava em Gina, sabia que ela deveria estar armando algum plano para o seu aniversário, o mais provável é que estivesse arrumando uma festa que sempre faziam em datas como essas, porém não parecia ser só isso. Ela estava muito estranha e sorridente, sabia que aquele sorriso escondia algo. Descobrir não seria fácil, já que até sua mãe parecia fazer parte deste "plano".

Faltava pouco para seu aniversário, e pouco para a viagem em família. Esperava se reaproximar de Sophie nessa viagem, não agüentava mais ver o olhar triste dela. Mesmo que tivesse que aceitar a cria do Potter como namorado de sua princesa, tudo valeria a pena, para fazê-la feliz.

- Ok, está tudo combinado. Será dia quatro mesmo, e eu quero tudo como está aí na lista, mas de preferência o mais sigiloso possível. Não quero ninguém da imprensa bruxa nos portões da Mansão como aconteceu ano passado, sim?! – a ruiva trocou mais umas palavras e logo desligou o telefone ao ver a filha mais velha frente a si.

- O que foi Sophie? – perguntou ao ver que a menina balançava os pés freneticamente.

- Eu estava pensando... em, eu sei que a festa é do papai, mas será que eu chamar uma amiga minha? – perguntou receosa.

- Não se preocupe, eu coloquei o nome de todas as suas amigas na lista. – respondeu.

- Nem todas. Tem uma amiga minha que ainda com certeza não foi chamada, até porque eu só tive mais contato com ela esse ano.

-Ok, me passe o nome, e eu peço para que mandem os convites.

-Obrigada, mãe. Ah, hoje eu vou com a minha avó ver o modelo de vestido para a festa, ela pediu que a senhora fosse comigo, então? – perguntou na expectativa de ouvir um sim.

- Então, eu acho que você terá que ir sozinha, porque eu ainda tenho que fazer algumas ligações e ver como ficou a roupa da Rachel e do Alex. – lamentou Gina.

- Tudo bem, ela entenderá - disse a loira dando um beijo estalado na mãe.

- O Ed você vai _traze a namoáda_ _pa _festa? – perguntou a ruivinha, enquanto o irmão revia uns relatórios da empresa do pai.

- Eu não tenho namorada, Rachel. – respondeu o mais velho.

- Ah...- ela parou um instante como se estivesse lembrando de algo. – E a menina do beijo?

- Quem?

- A de ontem... – disse com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Ah! Mas ela é só uma amiga minha. – respondeu sem graça, implorando a Merlin que sua irmã mais nova parasse com o interrogatório. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu...

- Mas pode beijar na boca de amigo? A mamãe disse que só pode _beijá namoáda..._

_- _Sabe quando você faz uma coisa sem querer? – ela balançou a cabeça afirmando. – Então, foi um beijo sem querer. – rezou para que ela engolisse essa.

- Ah ta! Entendi. É _poque _a Fifi falou que a sua _namoáda_ é a amiga legal dela.

Ele não sabia o que responder. Como Sophie podia dizer uma coisa dessas?

- Não, eu não tenho namorada. Meu único amor é você.

A pequena riu e se jogou no colo do irmão, esquecendo por completo a conversa constrangedora de antes.

Draco estava deitado na cama e olhava para o teto como se visse nesse algo muito importante. Mais uma vez estava pensando em uma maneira de se entender com Sophie. Estava mais conformado, embora ainda tivesse sentindo vontade de matar o filho do Potter. Sabia que estava fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d'água, mas era a primeira vez que a sua filha _ficava_ com alguém. Para ele, sua filha era uma criança ainda, mesmo que com essa idade muitas meninas já _ficassem _consigo em seu quarto. Não gostava nem um pouco dessa idéia. Sabia que se o filho do potter realmente havia o puxado, com certeza ele ainda não devia pensar nessas coisas. Santo Potter! Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao lembrar dos variados apelidos que pusera no Menino-Que–Sobreviveu.

- Hum...O que o teto tem de tão bonito pra você ficar sorrindo para ele? – perguntou a ruiva divertida, sentando-se na cama.

- Nada que se compare a quem está na minha frente...- murmurou tomando os lábios dela.

- Peraí, pode parando. Jantar será servido, coloca uma camisa, antes que fique doente. – deu um beijo na testa dele e ajeitou os fios loiros com carinho.

- Está bem, _mamãe_. – ela fez uma careta, enquanto ele entrava no closet e vestia uma camisa pólo.

- Draco, eu já acertei tudo para sua festa, espero que saia perfeita. – ele saiu do closet sorrindo:

- Organizado por você é claro que sairá perfeita.

-Hum...Tantos elogios... Estou vendo segundas intenções, Sr. Malfoy?

- Sempre. – puxou Gina, mas antes que pudesse beijá-la, ouviram as batidas a porta.

- Mãe, estamos com fome! – reclamava Edward do lado de fora.

- É, eu não queria mesmo. – Gina sorriu com o comentário.

E logo, desceram as escadas os três, Virgínia e Draco abraçados ouvindo Edward animado contar sobre as analises feitas sobre o empenho das empresas Malfoy, segundo os relatórios.

* * *

_Fim do quinto capítulo

* * *

_

**N/A: Oiee!!! **

_Atrasei muito, eu sei. Ano de vestibular, mais terceiro ano, igual a Rafinha arrancando os tufinhos de cabelo. Corri demais com este capítulo, escrevi praticamente em um dia. Ele não está grande, não tem nada demais, mas deu um trabalho e não fiquei satisfeita. Mas como desde maio estamos sem atualizações e vocês aceitaram tão bem essa fic, acho uma baita injustiça ficar enrolando. Ainda mais que não achei ninguém que pudesse olhar, dar uma dica. Ou seja, estou no desespero. Sim, sim. _

_Como pediram tentei colocar mais a visão do Draco. Não sei se consegui, ou se só repeti o que já era meio óbvio. Desculpa gente, mas eu estou perdida..._

_Muito obrigada pelo incentivo, sem esse não teria capítulo, porque eu fiquei relendo milhares de vezes as reviews e minha consciência pesou...Ainda mais quando li as últimas, como as da Ana Gabi, obrigada mesmo! E a Laís que sempre lê._

_**Agradecimentos **(aqueles que não deixaram email)_

_**Pequena Kah: **Fiquei saltitante com a sua review, flor. Eu também amo a matéria da Rachel, apesar de sentir que falta algo nela. E sim, senta-se feliz pelo Hector está querendo levar o baby-futuro Davi para o lado guitarrista, pq se ele tocar pandeiro, minha futura-baby-filha não irá querê-lo. E...saudades de vc! E A filha do mal, hein?! Esqueceu?! Dpida! Te aadoroo!_

_**Nathoca: **Oi moça! Vc sabia que eu sou cardíaca? Menina, eu tive um treco com tantas reviews fofas seguidas. Perfeitaa! Obrigada mesmo, flor! Fiquei super feliz. E desculpa pelo atraso de sete meses, não o farei mais. Mil beijoos!_

_Em breve estarei atualizando as minhas outras fics também, preciso terminar tudo._

_Desejo uma Feliz Natal para todo mundo!!_

Rafinha


	7. A festa part 1

**Capítulo VI- O início das comemorações.**

* * *

A mansão Malfoy estava decorada toda nas cores verde e marfim, grandes tochas estavam espalhadas pelo jardim. Uma equipe de garçons se movimentava por todos os lados, enquanto uma parte estava ajustando os últimos detalhes para a grande festa. Gina estava arrumando Rachel, enquanto Edward a ajudava cuidando de Alexander. Sophie ainda não havia ficado pronta, estava com cabeleireiro, maquiador, estilista... E um monte de profissionais ligados à área da beleza, todos contratados por Narcisa Malfoy. 

Assim que acabou de vestir Rachel em seu vestido lilás com babados e ajeitar o cabelo ruivo da filha com milhares de borboletinhas de cristais, saiu em disparada para seu quarto. Afinal, os primeiros convidados já estavam por chegar e ela ainda não havia nem começado a se arrumar. Entrou no quarto se deparando com o marido deitado, vestindo apenas a calça social preta olhando para o teto, sorriu. Sabia o que devia estar passando pela cabeça dele naquele momento.

Pulou na cama, fazendo Draco gargalhar.

- Acho que você já não tem idade de pular na cama como uma adolescente. – ironizou, enquanto a puxava para um abraço.

- Hum...Que eu saiba quem está ficando velho hoje é você. – brincou passando as unhas de leve no tórax do marido.

- Eu não estou ficando velho, só estou amadurecendo, sabe. Como o vinho, quanto mais velho, mais saboroso... – a ruiva soltou uma gargalhada assim que ele acabou de dizer, completando:

- Um vinho de propriedade particular e exclusiva minha, né?! – olhou nos olhos, enquanto ajeitava os cabelos loiros que caiam a vista dele.

- Alguém aqui está com ciúmes? – ela riu de leve, sendo puxada para um beijo. – Eu te amo, se algum dia eu tive dúvida sobre isso, hoje eu tenho mais do que certeza. – quando ela ía responder ele a beijou de novo.

* * *

- E como estou? – perguntou Sophie para Edward, percebendo a cara de espanto do irmão. 

- Sophie, que vestido é esse? Da Rachel? Está uma indecência! – a loira riu com o comentário do irmão e provocou:

- Mas ele é longo ó, vai até o pé. – ele deu um sorriso falso e a respondeu.

- Até o pé sim, mas falta tecido em cima. Você quer envergonhar nossa família é?

- Pior é o da sua amiguinha, me poupe! Vem Lex! – o loirinho pulou no colo da irmã, enquanto o irmão mais velho olhava descrente.

- Já vai descer é? Vai ficar esperando o Pottynho? – debochou, enquanto levantava Rachel.

- Não, eu vou esperar uma amiga minha, sabe. Uma morena, que se chama Lyse...

- Eu não sabia que – foi cortado pela irmã.

- Espero que você se livre logo daquela loira tingida, se você quer mesmo algo com a Lyse, é melhor se comportar.

Sophie desceu com Lex, deixando Edward e Rachel para trás.

* * *

Gina já estava pronta e se olhava frente ao espelho, enquanto Draco estava analisando com qual gravata deveria usar, a ruiva passava uma camada fina de maquiagem, não queria esconder suas sardas. Sorriu ao ver Draco deixar a gravata cair assim que a viu... Estava com um vestido longo justo na cor creme e havia vários brilhantes desenhados no busto, que pareciam saltar aos olhos. 

- Você está maravilhosa. – ele sorriu bobo.

- Eu tenho que estar à altura, não? – disse escolhendo a gravata vinho dele, fazendo um nó, em seguida, envolta do pescoço do marido.

- Hoje que a cria do Potter virá falar comigo? – ele perguntou olhando para o lado.

- Não faça essa cara Draco, ele deve ser um bom menino. Você sabe que Harry é uma boa pessoa. E no mais, a Sophie gosta dele.

- Eu não farei nada, por enquanto. Prometo. – disse beijando as mãos da esposa gentilmente.

- Obrigada. – respondeu mais aliviada, tudo que não poderia acontecer naquela noite seria uma briga.

* * *

Gina estava recepcionando os convidados com Draco, mas não podia deixar de se sentir nervosa. O dia inteiro evitou falar sobre o presente que daria ao marido... Sabia que qualquer deslize Draco já descobriria do que se tratava. Sempre foi difícil fazer surpresas no aniversário dele, mas esse ano seria diferente. 

Já havia planejado com Edward quando ele deveria começar o discurso e conjurar o feitiço que mostraria algumas fotos em uma espécie de visor, passou um dia inteiro com Narcisa escolhendo fotos da vida do Draco, da infância até os dias atuais, agora era esperar o resultado disso tudo.

Draco conversava animadamente com Arthur Weasley sobre a copa de Quabribol, enquanto era observado por James e Sophie que tentavam escapar dos olhares indiscretos dos presentes na festa.

- Sophie eu não estou desistindo de nada, só acho que não é uma boa hora para falar com seu pai. – disse James serenamente, passando a mão de leve sobre a mão da loira.

- Para mim isso é covardia. Você fez eu ir contra a toda minha família para agora dar pra trás. Eu devia imaginar... – respirou fundo, apesar da voz controlada, quem a conhecia sabia muito bem o quanto ela estava irritada no momento. – Meu pai tem razão, você não serve pra mim. – completou arrogante, retirando-se em seguida da mesa.

- Sophie espere! – gritou James, mas ela sequer o olhou, não acreditava que havia sido tão burro.

- Hum... pelo visto alguém se encrencou, não? – perguntou Lyse sentando-se a mesa, enquanto via seu primo cobrir o rosto com as mãos em sinal de frustração.

- Pois é. Essa Malfoy é a garota mais teimosa que conheço. Nem me deixou explicar nada, saiu tirando conclusões... por que as mulheres sempre fazem isso? – olhou tentando buscar alguma resposta.

- Não é assim, nós não fazemos isso. Eu pelo menos... - parou ao lembrar das vezes que havia julgado o Malfoy... Não podia discordar de seu primo neste momento.

- Pelo visto não é só a Sophie que anda cometendo injustiças, não é mesmo?

- Me poupe, James. – disse desviando de assunto, não estava pronta para admitir a si mesmo, que dirá aos outros, mesmo que esse outro seja alguém tão importante para si.

* * *

Luna falava empolgada sobre seu trabalho de preservação de algumas criaturas mágicas em risco de extinção para Gina, enquanto a ruiva apenas ria, sempre admirou esse jeito aluado da amiga, sabia que ela era uma pessoa boa e que parecia amar o mundo. Mas algo mudou assim que viu Sophie andar em direção a parte interior da mansão Malfoy a passos largos, o que não era algo comum. Sua filha havia puxado toda elegância na maneira de andar de Narcisa Malfoy e neste momento ela saia em disparada, algo estava errado. 

Pediu licença a Luna e foi atrás de sua filha, o que é que fosse estava disposta a resolver. Tentou alcançá-la, mas devido a grande movimentação, acabou perdendo-a de vista. Porém avistou seu grupo de amigas, com certeza elas deveriam saber o que estava acontecendo, então resolveu perguntar diretamente a elas.

- Olá, meninas. – cumprimentou amavelmente Julie e Mabelle. – Vocês estão cada vez mais lindas. – disse Gina gentilmente.

- A senhora que continua linda, parece ser irmã da Sophie. –disse Mabelle arrancando uma gargalhada da ruiva mais velha.

- Obrigada, já ganhei meu dia com o seu comentário. – sorriu, mas tratou de falar o que queria. – Vocês sabem se aconteceu alguma coisa com a Sophie? Ela passou meio transtornada... – as meninas se olharam cúmplices, como se estivessem travando uma luta interna entre dizer ou não a verdade. Acabaram optando pela primeira opção, afinal de contas, Sophie nunca escondera nada da mãe.

- Bem, a única coisa que sabemos é que ela e o James estavam conversando. Parece que ela enfim havia tomado coragem e decidido que era a hora de ele falar com o senhor Malfoy, então nós realmente não sabemos o que aconteceu, mas seja o que for, é relacionado a isso. – respondeu Julie, enquanto Gina pensava no que poderia ter causado essa reação.

- Obrigada meninas. Vou procurar a Sophie, ela deve estar precisando desabafar.

Dirigiu-se o mais rápido que pôde para a parte interna da mansão, a procura de alguém que tivesse visto para onde sua filha havia ido, encontrou Edward no caminho, discutindo com uma menina que aparentava ter a idade de Sophie. Aproximou-se do casal, logo sendo vista por seu filho.

- Algum problema, mãe? – perguntou tentando analisar a expressão de Gina, como Draco fazia.

- Na verdade, um pequeno imprevisto... – respondeu olhando para a menina loira que permanecia ao lado de seu filho, parecendo não estar nem um pouco a vontade com a interrupção.

- Entendo, só um instante. – Edward puxou Ellen para uma boa distância de Gina, falou mais algumas coisas e a menina saiu transtornada.

- Eu não consigo ver como uma menina bonita como aquela consegue ser mal-tratada assim por você. Você não se sente mal com isso?- perguntou, dando o braço ao filho, encaminhando-se a sala de visita da casa.

- Não, não me sinto mal. Foi ela quem me procurou, e eu nunca disse que queria algo sério com ela. – respondeu simplesmente, como se estivessem falando de vassouras e não de mulheres.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou julgar o que você faz da sua vida. Mas agora preciso de sua ajuda, a Sophie brigou com o filho do Harry, e pelo visto foi sério. Ela saiu às pressas, e não sei onde se meteu. – disse tudo rapidamente, mas não ficou feliz ao ver o filho fechar os punhos.

- Eu mato aquela bicha do Potter! – sibilou, passando as mãos nos cabelos.

- Você não mata ninguém, ouviu?- disse Gina com as mãos nas ancas. - E vou fingir que não ouvi do que você chamou o rapaz. Se não estivesse tão preocupada com a sua irmã, teria lavado sua boca com sabão, não é porque você está crescido que pode sair falando essas coisas e...

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Virgínia? – indagou a única voz que não queria ouvir.

- Nada, Draco. Só o Edward aprontando das suas. – respondeu carinhosamente, dando um beijo nos lábios finos do loiro.

- Sei... – disse Draco desconfiado. – Você sumiu da festa e a Sophie também...

- É... Mas era isso que eu pedi para o Edward, que fosse atrás da irmã. Mas sabe como ele odeia ter que esperar a Sophie terminar de se recompor e ainda tinha aquela menina pendurada no pescoço dele, aí ele não quis ir atrás dela por mim. – disse Gina fazendo manha, porém evitando olhar nos olhos de Draco, senão ele acabaria vendo a mentira.

- Ok, mas ele vai chamar a Sophie agora, não vai? – disse olhando para o filho que logo se retirou.

- Obrigada, meu amor. – disse beijando-o de leve novamente. – Eu preciso conferir se as coisas estão bem, e ainda preciso... – Draco a silenciou com um beijo, mas diferente do outro, esse era profundo, atrevido. Ele passava as mãos com delicadeza pela lateral do corpo dela arrancando suspiros.

- Hei! O senhor está se esquecendo que tem uma festa lá é?! – brincou, desvencilhando-se do abraço.

- Eu preferia que a festa fosse aqui, eu e você... – respondeu sorrindo ao ouvido da ruiva.

- Sei que sou irresistível, senhor Malfoy. Mas contenha-se! – disse arrancando uma gargalhada do loiro. – Agora, vamos. – puxou pelas mãos.

* * *

Edward já havia passado pelo quarto de Sophie, pela biblioteca, pela sala de espelho (onde ela fazia aula de dança particular e treinava) e já não sabia mais para onde ir, até ouvir um barulho vindo do quarto de brinquedos. 

Abriu a porta devagar, e viu a irmã sentada em um dos pufs coloridos espalhados, olhando para uma boneca de porcelana que havia sido sua, quando mais nova.

- Sophie? – ela limpou o rosto com as costas das mãos e virou-se sorrindo para o irmão.

- Estava lembrando quando nós éramos pequenos... Sinto tanta falta desse tempo. – disse melancólica, passando as mãos nos cabelos da boneca.

- Também sinto falta. Principalmente de ganhar de você nas brincadeiras... – a loira sorriu abertamente com o comentário do irmão.

- Você sempre convencido. – olhou para o irmão, que agora estava sentando ao seu lado. – Por que você está com essa cara?

- Quem deveria fazer essa pergunta sou eu. – disse passando o braço esquerdo envolta dos ombros da irmã.

- Você sempre escapa de uma pergunta com outra, não é mesmo? – disse a loira, balançado a cabeça em reprovação.

- Eu sou um Malfoy, você queria o quê? – arrancou uma risada da irmã, Edward era a cópia fiel do pai, e ao responder, lembrou muito Draco quando discute com Gina. – E você fez o mesmo. Respondeu com uma pergunta.

- É verdade... Papai ficaria orgulhoso vendo essa cena.

- E mais eu vou te responder... Eu estou assim porque minha linda irmã está fora da festa por causa de um retardado que eu logo darei um jeito.

- Então, você já sabe? – perguntou afastando-se de Edward.

-Não sei muito. Sei que vocês discutiram e que você saiu às pressas, segundo a nossa mãe. – disse pegando uma goles antiga.

- Bem... Então, você não sabe de nada. – sorriu, e ele balançou a cabeça em afirmativo. – na verdade, acho que a culpa disso tudo é minha.

- O que? Não acredito que o cria do Potter apronta e você ainda o defende.

- Apronta? Não, ele não fez nada esse é o problema. Eu meio que... pressionei ele a falar com o papai hoje, sabe. Nem sei por que eu fiz isso, mas acho que não agüento mais esperar...

- Você gosta mesmo dele? – ele perguntou mais calmo, enquanto ela apenas apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro, afirmando com um pequeno movimento. – Então acho que está na hora de vocês conversarem.

Os dois irmãos saíram do quarto de brinquedos, logo sendo avistados por Gina que os chamou:

- Narcisa quer falar com vocês dois, não demorem, viu? – a ruiva olhou para os filhos, e antes de virar o corredor deu um beijo na bochecha de cada um.

Como sempre a avó não deixara de ser coruja, e apresentava os netos mais velhos, a ministra da magia da França. Enquanto, Edward e Sophie olhavam-se com cara de tédio. Conseguiram depois de muito tempo escapar, assim que Rachel e Alex avistaram Narcisa, tirando a atenção da avó.

* * *

- Eu preciso falar com o James, ele nem me olhou direito. – disse manhosa, enquanto seu irmão revirava os olhos. 

- Sinceramente, se a sua intenção era fazer com que eu perdesse o apetite, você conseguiu Sophie.

- Você é tão gentil, Ed. – o irmão sorriu em resposta. – Eu tenho uma proposta...

- Hum? – incentivou o loiro para que ela continuasse.

- Bem, o James está ocupado, eu não posso chegar lá e interromper a conversar dele com a Lyse, até porque não seria gentil da minha parte deixá-la sozinha na festa então...

- Então...? Eu não sie o que eu tenho a ver com isso. – disse visivelmente mais pálido.

- Claro que você sabe. Não se faça de bobo! – respondei sorridente. – Vá até lá e a tire pra dançar.

- Até parece que ela aceitaria dançar comigo... Não tem como, Sophie!

- Não me diga que você não sabe como conquistar uma garota, Ed! Vá até lá agora! Ou você prefere que algum filho de um sócio do nosso pai vá e faça o que você ta dizendo que não pode?

- Ok, eu vou. Você me deve essa. – saiu em direção a mesa de Lyse, antes de ouvir a irmã dizer "deu certo!".

* * *

- Potter! – disse Edward chamando atenção do casal. – A Sophie quer conversar com você, _agora._ – disse, enquanto o moreno ainda olhava para a amiga. - Pode ir, Potter. Eu fico aqui com a Lyse. 

James olhou para amiga que afirmava com a cabeça, sabia que havia algo entre ela e o irmão de Sophie, mas preferia não perguntar.

- Não se preocupe, Malfoy. Não quero tomar o seu precioso tempo, com licença. -antes que pudesse fugir, Edward a segurou pelo braço.

- Será que nunca conseguirei conversar com você? – largou o braço dela. – Você realmente deve me achar um monstro, né? Só a minha presença te incomoda.

Quando ele terminou de falar, ela sentiu como se o seu coração saísse pela boca. Cada palavra fora proferida de maneira tão dolorosa... Quantas vezes o havia julgado mal? Não custava nada conversar com ele, ser civilizada. No fundo, sabia que o problema era o que sentia quando estava perto dele. Era terrível não saber o que falar, ver suas defesas caírem...

- Olha, me desculpa. Sei que devo estar parecendo uma louca. – sorriu de leve, quando ele voltou e a olhou. –Mas é complicado. Você não é a pessoa que eu achava que era, deu pra ver no dia em que estive aqui e toda aquele confusão...Te julguei mal e lamento mesmo por isso...

- Não precisa se desculpar. – cortou Edward, pela primeira vez, incerto no que dizer para uma garota. – Eu entendo que não sou o cara com a melhor reputação do mundo, mas garanto que não sou esse monstro.

- Eu imagino. – respondeu sem pensar, corando em seguida ao ver o sorriso dele.

- Agora que acabamos com as más impressões, será que você gostaria de dançar comigo?

Ela sorriu sem jeito.

- Mas eu não sei dançar muito bem, sou um desastre e pisaria no seu pé...

- Não te problema, você só precisa me acompanhar e eu finjo não sentir as pisadas no meu pé. – gargalharam, e saíram de mãos dadas para pista, sendo observados, por Sophie e James, que já haviam feito as pazes.

-Eles não formam um casal lindo? – disse Sophie ao vê-los dançando.

- Hum.. Eu acho que ela merecia coisa melhor.

- Como é que é? Você está falando do meu irmão, esqueceu?

- Estou brincando, Sophie! – disse acariciando as mãos dela. – que tal nos juntarmos a eles na pista de dança.

- E se meu pai nos ver? – ela indagou receosa.

- Ele já nos viu aqui, e no mais, hoje nós conversaremos. Tenho certeza que ele verá que eu sou completamente apaixonado por você.

- Hum... Eu gostei da sua resposta. – disse beijando os lábios do moreno rapidamente, com medo de ser vista.

- Então, vamos? – disse ao ouvir a música animada ser trocada por uma mais lenta.

Entraram no meio da multidão de dançarinos e curtiram aquele momento precioso.

* * *

Tudo estava caminhando para ser perfeito. Os convidados estavam bem recepcionados. A orquestra tocava uma boa música. O buffet estava divino. E o mais importante: Draco sorria conversando com seus poucos amigos de escola. 

Depois de servirem o jantar, Gina decidiu que era a melhor hora de dar o seu presente e assim o faria. Agora só faltava encontrar seu filho Edward e terminar de ajustar os últimos detalhes. Nada mais poderia sair do seu controle. Draco merecia o melhor. E teria.

* * *

* * *

**N/A:** Não me matem!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu tenho família, amigos, e juro que não demorei por querer. Xuxus, passei no vestibular!

Obrigada a todos que torceram por mim.

Vocês são tudo de bom mesmo!

Ta aí, mais uma capítulo da fic, que na verdade é metade de um capítulo. Como eu não consegui seguir daí em diante, parei. Até porque ficaria imenso.

Agradeço a cada pessoa linda, que destinou um tempinho para ler e comentar aqui.

Eu li, reli e praticamente decorei as reviews. Realmente, são importantes. É bom ter esse retorno, ver o que vocês pensam. E quem sabe, ver alguma coisa que eu esteja errando.

O capítulo não foi betado. Até porque eu terminei de fazer o final agora (03/08/07 22:45 hr), se eu mandasse para alguma beta demoraria bastante.

Então, se alguém quiser divulgar sua fic, entrem no meu flog, que é de divulgação de fics Draco e Gina : w w w . flogao . com . br / ficsdracoegina

Ah, Quanto a Deathly Hallows… Bem, eu já imaginava que seria assim. Não tinha esperanças de um final DG. Gostei do livro, mas odiei o epílogo, e uma das perdas. Creio que tenha faltado muita explicação, e dizer um pouco sobre outros personagens, que fim levou e talz.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Dani Sly** (que eu amo! Amo! Amo! Leiam as fics dessa moça. São perfeitas!), **Miaka **(sim, o outro capítulo teve bastante a visão do Draco. Espero que goste desse!), **Babii Malfoy **(Eu não conheço a fefyssssss, mas gosto da fic dela. E uma coisa temos de parecida. Demoramos séculos para postar, mas pelo menos, ela escreve MUITO, quanto a mim...deixa quieto! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos), **Bethy Potter **(obrigada pela review, responderei melhor por email, viu?!) , **Miss Funny **(Demorei bastante, né? Mas é que eu precisava me organizar melhor, agora estou conseguindo. Obrigada pela review!) **Jessy Malfoy **(menina, onde vc se meteu? Que saudades! Não posta mais fics não? Que coisa! Vê se volta a postar logo, viu?! Bjs) **manuela bloom **(Oie!! Bom, esse capítulo está maior que o outro, quase o dobro. Espero que você goste. Beijos!) **Ana Gabi **(demorei, mas voltei! E agora vou vir com um ritmo acelerado! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. bj!). **Erica W. M. **(Não desisti!!!!!! Obrigada pelo incentivo. É sempre bom contar com pessoas como você. Pode parecer estranho, mas suas poucas palavras me ajudaram muito. Obrigada!) **July **(Bem, a fic demorou a ser atualizado... Mais se oito meses, mas agora está aí. Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena. E muito obrigada pela review!). **Sophia D. **(Suas reviews nunca serão meia boca para mim, bobona! Adoro-te! E estou morrendo de saudades de vc no msn, entrei duas vezes e você não estava. Drougaa! Sua sumida!) **dudiNhaziNha **(nossa! Quanto tempo mesmo!Vc sempre é uma fofa. Vou responder vc melhor por email, mas desde já agradeço a review) **Stra. Malfoy **(Se teve uma pessoa que eu pensei na hora de atualizar, essa pessoa foi você. Amei cada pedacinho da sua review, e não liga não, eu tbm quase choro na hora de escrever. Espero que toda a minha demora tenha valido a pena. E ó, aind ate encontrarei em um FEUPO. Bjs) **Gabriela Albieri **(Ahhhhhhh! Espero que você ainda goste de DG e que goste deste capítulo. Obrigada pela review!) **Fini Felton **(postei, mas demorei. Espero que goste desse capítulo). **Thatah **(Vc tbm tava em época de vetsibular, né? Ou ainda ta? Desejo muita sorte para você. Ficarei na torcida. E espero que tenha gostado deste cap! bj) **Ly Anne Black **(Nós não nos falamos a séculos, e isso me deixa triste. Mas ó, escrevi cada pedacinho da Lyse pensando em você. Na verdade, acabei de escrever. Espero que quando você venha a ler goste. Bjs, te adoro!) **Bih Malfoy **(Não postei rapidinho, mas tbm não desisti. Espero que vc tenha gostado desse cap. Obrigada pelo apoio q vc me dá via msn, viu?! Bjs) **Tuty Frutty **(pq eu nunca consegui falar com vc no msn. Pouxaaaa! Espero conseguir falar algum dia. Obrigada pela review e pelo email, bjs!). **Nanny D. **(Obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado desse cap! bjs!). **Vivika Malfoy **(Espero que vc ainda pense o mesmo quanto a esperar, hahahaha. Dessa vez eu abusei, eu sei. Mas tenatrei não cometer essa tragédia novamente. Obrigada pela review e pelo apoio). **ManDiKinHa WeaSLey **(oiee linda! Desculpa a demora, e agradeço pela sua review fofa. bjinhos) **Lianna L. **(Poisé. Eu não atualizava há tempo, mas agora estou me organizando melhor, e espero não ter que deixá-los esperando, não gosto disso também. Muito obrigada pela review!) **Di-lua **(ahhhhhhh Vc lembrou do meu aniversário? Que linda! Obrigada! E ta aí o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado).

Gente, respondei as reviews decentemente por email, pq só de responder por aqui já fico cansada e sem criatividade, então aqui é uma meia resposta, ok?

Muito obrigada! Vocês me ajudaram muito, como sempre!

Um beijo enorme em cada um,

Rafinha

(e ela ganha na categoria "nota da autora gigante").


End file.
